Adrian's Return
by Angelique Dominee
Summary: As time for the truce between angels and demons draws closer, Satan brings out the greater of two evils - Adrian - out of the flask as part of the plan to bring the two worlds together. However, Adrian has other plans, especially once he discovers his true love - Michelle - is involved and the heat between them intensifies.
1. The Return

_In the universe of good versus evil, there are several things which could go wrong. In some cases, it could turn out for the better. However, in the case of Satan and his eldest son, Adrian, it could turn out very, very bad. You see, for those of you who don't know, Adrian and his brother, Cassius, disapproved of their father's decision to rule over Hell for the next ten thousand years and decided to create their very own Hell on Earth. The two brothers left Hell, breaking its gates, preventing any souls from entering Hell and causing the process for deterioration for their father._

_With no other choice, Satan's youngest son, Nicky, was forced to travel to Earth in hopes of capturing his brothers in his father's silver flask and returning to Hell with them both in tow. This was not an easy task, either, for his older brothers were both stronger than him plus Adrian was far more intelligent and strategic in his methods. The one good thing he did have was his ability to return to Earth if he died, which he had a slight tendency of doing. Luckily, his wit allowed him to triumph over Cassius and capture him in the flask._

_Later, after sacrificing himself in order to save Valerie - a woman with whom he had fallen in love - from Adrian's attempt to kill her, Nicky discovered his mother was, in fact, an angel and deep inside him was the inner light. However, during Nicky's time in Heaven, Adrian discovered he could obtain the throne of Hell while his father was in his weakened condition. He took the throne and transformed into a soon-to-be ruler of Hell and raised his throne up to Earth, where he could rule over the souls which would become his as soon as his father had completely deteriorated._

_Armed with the inner light and an orb given to him by his mother, Nicky returned to Earth for a final showdown with his brother, almost failing in the attempt. With little time to spare and Adrian frightening the crowd in his bat form, Nicky pulled out the orb and smashed it on the ground. There in front of him stood Ozzy Osbourne, who bit off the head of the bat and spit Adrian into the flask with Cassius. Nicky returned to Hell to revive his father, and, after giving the flask to his father for proper punishment to be served his brothers, returned to Earth to live happily with Valerie._

_This story starts off two years later, when Heaven and Hell were planning a peace treaty . . . and Adrian was to be set free . . ._

For as long as the two planes had existed, there has been a feud between Heaven and Hell, good versus evil, known as the Divine War. Maybe this is the way God wanted it, to have a competition between the two worlds in order to keep the balance and to keep himself entertained throughout the millenia. He knew that eventually, the angels and demons would have to create alliances in order to maintain the balance.

The Divine War was not entirely hidden from man, nor was it entirely revealed. Many on Earth were aware of the perpetual and deadly battle that raged in the heavens above and in the depths of the earth below. Religions were formed from the empowered, the wicked, the bloody carcasses of those who fought to control the fates of the human worms whose souls were a delicacy to be found nowhere else among the universes.

Of course, the pitiful humans, though weak, could not be controlled. The battles were individual, internal, a fight between temptation and conscience; but what battles they were. Angels and demons constantly tore at each other over the sweet, delectable soul struggling, trapped between them. They were an addiction like no other.

The angels saw the souls as objects to be cherished, to be polished and petted and eventually befriended, make higher than the highest of kings, the archest of angels. The demons saw souls as food, as the bittersweet blood coursing through their wickedly filthy veins. They saw them as things to be tortured, worn thin, wrung of every piece of dignity and humanity they might cling to after death. Only the most corrupt, the most rotted souls are given to them, though they long for the sweet, innocent souls so cherished by the angels.

The angels protect and guard the purest of soul, keeping them just out of the clawed reach from those corrupted demons who long to devour the innocence and purity of a perfect white soul. The dirtied slip from the grasps of these daring angels, and the farther they fall to sin the more difficult it is to climb back up to where they can be defended. It is, as has been stated, an eternal struggle.

As a result, the demonic army suffered. With much fewer souls to satisfy their hunger and the brave angel guardians slaughtering them like flies, a sort of peace was now needed to return the balance and leave the will and decisions to the humans. And desperate times called for desperate measures . . .

"I can't believe you're actually planning on going through with this, sir."

Satan glanced over at Michelle, annoyed with her disobedience once again. She was a pleasant enough girl, he had to admit that, but she had a tendency to get under his skin and not getting back out. "Michelle, if we want peace between the two planes and the balance between good and evil to be properly restored, then we must proceed with this course of action without hesitation. Besides, who was it who begged, pleaded, and bargained her soul for this event to take place?"

Michelle rolled her grey eyes. "I understand that much, your Highness, but what roll do I exactly play in this scenario? I'm not of any use to either individual, at least, as long as _he _behaves himself. I didn't give you my soul to be his watchdog." She glanced around the throne room. "I could never quite get used to this place."

Satan sighed, rubbing his temples with his clawed hands. "Michelle, your being in Hell is your own fault and you know it. You were part of the problem . . . now you'll be part of the solution. Now, please, get me the flask."

"But, sir . . ."

"_Now,_ Michelle."

Without another word, Michelle bowed to the Prince of Darkness and left the throne room to retrieve the silver flask. Originally stored in the ass of Hitler, the flask was now heavily guarded to prevent an escape by either of its occupants. It was also protected from anyone who may try to steal the flask and destroy it, destroying the souls of Satan's two eldest sons with it. That was something Satan would never allow to happen, even though they betrayed him, for his love for his sons was immense.

Michelle nodded to the guards as she walked by them, for they knew she was the only mortal here who was not dead and was the only soul other than Satan permitted to touch the sacred object they so loyally defended with their lives. As Michelle drew closer to the flask, she could feel the power and evil of the two souls surging out of the flask almost like a thick fog. She shivered, knowing how dangerous Adrian had once been before his captivity . . . did she dare compare him to an animal?

As she lifted the silver flask from its pedestal, she could hear the grumbling of the two brothers inside, which nearly chilled her to the bone.

_Get your collar out of my eye, Adrian! _she heard Cassius roar.

_Oh, would you shut up, brother! I think someone is moving us out of this dreadful room. _The voice of Adrian, while angry and irritated, was as alluring as it had been two years previous during their first chance encounter. _Whoever it is out there, if you can hear me, I will spare your life if you will let me out of this flask right now. _His voice was as sweet as sugar as he spoke.

Michelle gingerly cradled the object in her hands, trying desperately not to jostle it too much as she walked out of the room and past the guards. She did her best not to react to the voices coming from the flask.

_Adrian, you know not a damn soul can hear us with the flask shut_. Cassius told his brother.

A laugh came from Adrian. _Oh, Cassius, how little you know about this flask. No superhuman creature can hear our voices, but any mortal creature can hear every single word we speak._

_How do you know it's a human, Adrian?_

_I can smell a human a mile away, Cassius. _

Michelle swallowed hard and continued her slow walk to the throne room. _Just a few more feet . . ._ She silently thought to herself.

_Did you know that, other than Father, only individuals with devil-blood or demon-blood pumping through their veins can touch this flask? _Adrian added, sounding more bored than proud of his knowledge.

_Only because you've told me so many times in the last two years! _Cassius growled. _If this damn flask wasn't so fucking small and I wasn't so damn weak, I would fucking bust your head open for ever time you told me that._

_Cassius, if I had a dime for every time you said that, I would be a millionaire._

Michelle was filled with relief when she finally handed the flask over to Satan. "I'm ready, sir."

Satan nodded to Jimmy, his right-hand demon, who gave her the Invisibility Robe. "Be careful, Michelle," Jimmy warned her, his beady, blue eyes flashing with concern as she began putting on the robe. "Do not let him see you at all. The only exception would be if he were able to sense your presence. In which case, leave the room immediately before he realizes you are mortal and susceptible to his powers. If he is able to discover you and you utter a single word to him, you will immediately forfeit your soul to his Evilness and you will rot in Hell for all eternity. Understood?"

She gave him a solemn nod, covering her head and disappearing from everyone's sight. As soon as Michelle was undetectable, Satan began the task which everyone had begun to fear; opening the flask and releasing the greater of two evils, Adrian. As soon as the flask had been opened and gently tipped a little to the side, a heap once known to be Adrian fell out, the stench of the grime covering his body enveloped the room and brought tears to Michelle's eyes.

The poor whelp on the ground could hardly be described as the creature she had encountered two years ago known as Adrian, eldest son of Satan. The man before her, covered in who-knew-what, breathed heavily as he failed his attempts to rise to his feet. He did manage to rise to his hands and knees, which was enough to satisfy him for the moment. He vomited onto the floor, the liquid unable to be identified as anything from Heaven or Earth as it burned and steamed like a powerful acid.

When Adrian threw a viscous glare at his father, everyone in the room cringed at the ferocity his steely grey eyes held. Michelle noticed that even the Prince of Darkness could not hide his discomfort as he, too, flinched. "Hello, son."

Adrian did not accept the warm greeting. "How dare you call me your son, trapping me in that damned flask like a dog in a kennel for what, two years now? Do you know how impossible it is to live in that small Hell hole with a brother twice my weight? I could have _fucking died_ in that flask." He spit out a little drop of bile, which burned as it, too, hit the floor. "You treat me like an animal in desperate need to be caged, yet you have the nerve to call me _son_?"

He paused as a new scent caught his attention and filled his nostrils. "What is that smell? Do I smell . . . a mortal?"

_Whoa, he wasn't kidding when he said he could smell a human. _Michelle swallowed hard and Jimmy shifted uncomfortably as Adrian sniffed again. "I smell a human . . . and not just any type of human, but a _live woman _human." He glared suspiciously up at his father. "Is my father actually trying to spawn again in an attempt to keep me from achieving the throne?"

He growled, causing Michelle to take a step back. "For the past two years, I have dreamt of nothing more than your utter and complete defeat, father. I have plotted and connived how I will regain my rightful place in the throne, imagining how delightful it would be to hear you scream in pain by the tortures you would endure under my rule." He tried to stand once more, but his hardships in the flask had weakened him massively. He fell to the ground, his filth-covered body hitting the rocky floor with a loud thud. "For two years, I've had this dream, and yet, here I am, too weak to even look upon you."

"Son, I . . ." Satan sighed, unsure exactly of what to say or even think about his son's immediate outburst. "Adrian, you will eventually regain your strength; it will take much time and healing. For now, why don't you wash up and get some rest? Once you have awakened, I will inform you why it was you, and not Cassius, I released from the flask."

"But . . ." Adrian wanted to know why right at that very moment, but he did not have the power to continue. He allowed himself to be carried out of the throne room to his bed chambers. His first action was to prepare himself a bath. The flask had not done well to help his handsome features. As soon as the hot bathwater was drawn, he slowly lowered himself into the tub, glad to finally be able to stretch out his cramped limbs.

Complying with Satan's orders, Michelle stood in the doorway of his bathing room, afraid to come any closer. While the stench would drive most anyone away, it was not what was allowing Michelle to keep her distance from the spawn of Satan. Adrian had been able to smell her in the throne room from a few feet away; there was no way she was going to permit that to happen again. She could not allow her soul to rot in vain after all she'd gone through.

Michelle did her best not to watch him as he bathed. Adrian was devilishly handsome to begin with, with or without the grime. However, the girl did not need to stand in the doorway; it wasn't necessary for her to stand that close to the spawn of Satan. She merely needed to be in his room. Michelle, for some reason she could not explain, was attracted to this creature of evil. As she had thought before, Adrian was devilishly handsome in his usual attire, but _out_ of his attire . . . he was way too tempting for a simple human mortal.

This was exactly why Michelle's jaw promptly dropped as Adrian stood and stepped out of the tub, unknowingly exposing her to his nude form. As Adrian picked up a black towel and began drying his golden hair, Michelle drank in the sight of his toned body. It was definitely better than she had remembered. The only reason she drew no closer was the fact he had sensed her - correction, _smelled _her - in the throne room from a couple feet's distance. She couldn't risk to be exposed and tortured in the very bowels of Hell in which she now lived.

She backed up until she was against his bedroom door as Adrian exited the bathing room and headed to his four-post, king-sized bed. She kept an eye on him, watching closely as he pulled back the red sheets and blankets and collapsed onto the soft mattress and pillows. Soon, Adrian was asleep, his soft yet viscous snores echoing throughout the kingdom and disturbing anyone within the halls. Michelle gingerly grabbed his clothes and silently left his room, making sure the door shut quietly behind her. As Michelle took his clothes to be washed, she thought to herself, _I'm going to __**hate**__ this assignment._

As soon as Michelle had appeared in the throne room, Satan was ready to talk. "Michelle, how is he?"

"Adrian is sleeping soundly," she reported, her response followed by one of Adrian's snores. Trying to supress her amusement, Michelle continued, "His clothes are nearly dried and one of the demonesses will make sure they properly folded and returned to his room."

"Fine." Satan sat on his throne, obviously irritable. "I need you to go up and tell Holly Adrian has been released. She will go to Elaina, the angel high council leader, and let her know it is time to begin."

Michelle was taken aback. "Your Highness, isn't it a little early to begin preparing for the event? Not to disobey your commands, but wouldn't it be wise to at least _inform Adrian_ before we set our hopes too high?" Michelle bowed, hoping that, if Satan lost his temper, he would be merciful.

"Michelle, you don't need to bow to me," said Satan, exhaustion filling his voice. "Yes, I should tell Adrian of my plans, but we are still going to inform Holly that Adrian has been released."

"But, sir, what if Adrian chooses to return to the flask rather than . . ."

"Then we will tell Holly and that poor angel won't have to go through with this," Satan replied simply. "Now go before I _do _lose my temper, Michelle."

Michelle bowed again to the Prince of Darkness before she touched her medallion with her right hand. The medallion had been given to her as an endowment from her foster parents back on Earth, both of whom had not realized its power. She remembered the day she herself had discovered its intense energy.

_Michelle, being only sixteen at the time, had decided to place it around her neck and wear it around her home. At one point, she had touched it and instantly, she was transported from her home to a place covered in flowers and filled with light. Frightened, Michelle ran to the nearby castle where she was greeted warmly by a woman named Holly, who completely captivated Michelle. _

_Her golden-blond hair flowed majestically down her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, and her smooth, pink skin was flawless. She would be, in Michelle's opinion, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. "Hello, Michelle, I'm Holly. We've been so expecting you for quite some time."_

_"You've been expecting . . . me?" Michelle swallowed hard, the new definitely surprising. "For how long?"_

_Holly smiled warmly. "Since you were born, honey. You see, you're in Heaven right now."_

_Michelle blinked. "Heaven? You mean, I'm __**dead**__?"_

_Holly laughed at Michelle's confusion. "No, the medallion your foster parents gave to you brought you here. You see, it was forged in the bowels of Hell long ago, so it has mystical properties and stuff. Whenever you wear it and touch it with your right hand, you'll come to Heaven. If you touch it with your left hand, you will go to Hell." The angel offered Michelle a white, woven chair, which the human accepted gratefully._

_Once she was off her feet, Michelle looked into the angel's crystal eyes. "Why is this happening to me? Does this have anything to do with my real parents?"_

_"Well, it has something to do with your real parents, yes. Water?" Holly held up a clear glass of sparkling water. When Michelle graciously received the glass, Holly asked, "What do you know about your parents?"_

_"I . . . really have no idea of either my mother or my father," Michelle replied truthfully, taking another sip of the water. It was the most delicious-tasting water she had ever sampled in her life._

_"Well, we had to let you know about this sooner or later." She sighed, flinging a lock of golden hair over her shoulder. "You see, a little over sixteen years ago, a young angel met a demon at a Heaven-Hell mixer thing . . ."_

_"Heaven-Hell mixer thing?"_

_"I'll explain that later, okay? Anyway, the angel had a few daiquiris and became a little tipsy." Holly's flawless cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "To keep it short, nine months later, she gave birth to a tiny, baby girl . . . you."_

_"You mean, I'm half-angel and half-demon?" Michelle asked incredulously, her jaw dropping when Holly nodded._

_"You see, I'm your mom just as Jimmy - Satan's right-hand demon - is your dad. We both loved you, but I couldn't keep you up here and Satan had enough troubles in Hell with his other three sons, so we had to put you up for adoption." Holly's eyes fell. "I'm truly sorry, sweety. I didn't want to give you up, but I had no other choice."_

_"Don't worry, Mom. I forgive you." Michelle smiled as Holly's face brightened. "Besides, I think I needed the hardships I've endured or I wouldn't be who I am today."_

The memory faded as Michelle found herself outside Heaven's golden gates. She sighed, knowing how hard her life had become since that fateful day. _I never should have tried visiting Dad._ She thought to herself as she knocked.

"Who's out there?" called a sing-songy voice.

"It's Michelle, Holly's daughter," Michelle called back. "I brought news for her."

"Alright-y."

The large doors opened and allowed Michelle to enter the kingdom of Heaven. Michelle walked through thehalls, glad to finally be out of the hot, steaming rooms of Hell. She was lucky she had demon-blood running through her veins or she probably would have died the moment she first transported there. That memory was anything but pleasant.

_"Do you think there would be any problems if I tried visiting Jimmy?" Michelle had asked Holly on her third visit._

_Holly pondered over this for several minutes. "I don't see why not. Just be extremely careful, honey. I'm not exactly sure where in Hell you'll turn up."_

_"Okay." Michelle gave her mother a hug before she touched her medallion with her left hand._

_"Oh, my God! Who are you and where did you come from?"_

_Startled, Michelle turned around to find herself staring at a man, or at least he resembled a man. His ears were pointed like an elf's from stories she had been told during her childhood. Two horns protruded from his forehead and his hands were clawed. Guessing from her mother's description, she guessed this man was Satan. "Hello, sir. My name is Michelle. I'm Holly's daughter."_

_"Yes, well, a pleasure to meet you." He gently shook Michelle's tender hand. "However, this doesn't explain how you got here. Only demons, devils, and souls meant for torturing are able to enter Hell. The only way a live human can enter Hell is if they have the Hand of Lucifer."_

_"You mean my medallion?" Michelle pulled it out so Satan could see it._

_Satan looked like he was about to be sick. "How did you get that?"_

_"My parents gave it to me on my tenth birthday; they said it had come with me as a baby along with a note. The note . . ."_

_"Do you know what that means?" Satan appeared very frightened by the medallion. "You are the One!"_

_"I beg your pardon, sir?"_

_"You are the Chosen One, child. Lucifer gave you his prized possession, which means you will be the woman who ends the Divine War! Please tell me your mother told you about that."_

_"Yes, Holly did tell me about that." Michelle paused for a brief moment. "Is there anyway I might be permitted to see my father, sir?"_

_Satan blinked, confused at the girl's thoughtlessness for the situation. "Uh . . . who's your father, kid?"_

_"Jimmy," she replied simply._

_Satan turned from her a moment to shout, "JIMMY!" When he turned back to Michelle, he smiled and said, "He'll be here in a jiffy."_

_A tall, red-faced demon with what resembled mountain goat horns ran through the door, panting from exhaustion. "Yes, your Evilness?"_

_Satan gestured to Michelle. "Michelle, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, this is Michelle, Holly's daughter." Satan sent him a stern look as he added with emphasis, "__**Your**__ daughter."_

_"__**My daughter**__?" exclaimed Jimmy. "How is that possible . . . sir?"_

_"Apparently, at that last Heaven-Hell mixer we attended, you and Holly spent a little time together and now, sixteen years later, here she is . . . bearing the Hand of Lucifer."_

_Jimmy looked Michelle over. "She has her mother's hair . . . and her bone structure." As Michelle stood straight and tall for his inspection, Jimmy walked around her to decide if there was anything which could prove she was his daughter. "She seems to have a mix of Holly's and my eyes. She definitely has my smile."_

_"__**And**__ she has the Hand of Lucifer," Satan added. "How did she come to possess that particular item, Jimmy?"_

_"Well, sir, your father told me to give it to her. He seemed to think she would become very powerful later on . . ."_

So much for _**that**_ theory, Michelle thought as she passed through the doors of her mother's home. "Mom?"

Holly appeared from behind a mirror. "Oh, Michelle, you're here! How have you been? They haven't been treating you too badly, have they?"

Michelle managed a weak smile. "As good as they can treat a person in Hell." She sat down in the white chair and looked over at her mother. "Mom, I've brought news; Adrian has been released frm the flask."

"Oh, he has?" Just like her daughter, Holly hadn't looked forward to this event. "Well, what did he say?"

"Well, that's the thing, Mom." Michelle chuckled nervously. "No one has told him yet."

"Why not? You should have told him, honey."

"I can't, Mom. You know I'm not allowed to Adrian see me again, not after that incident in New York a couple years ago. If I do, I'll become his slave for who-knows-how-long."

"Oh, you're right, honey. I'm sorry." She hugged her daughter, knowing how difficult this time of her life must be. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I'd like to, Mom, but I really have to be getting back . . ."

"Oh, this will only take a second. I promise. I just want you to meet the angel who's doing this for the safety of all mankind." Holly took her daughter's hand and led her out to the garden, where the angel was singing as she watered the flowers.

Michelle nearly froze as they drew near. Of all the angels in Heaven to do this, did it have to be her? "Hi, Melody."

"Michelle? Oh, my goodness, I haven't seen you in over two years!" Michelle's best friend embrace her. "Wow, look at you. I hardly recognized you with your new hair cut! It is _so_ wild!"

"You really like it?" asked Michelle, self-consciously touching it. "I just had it done last week."

"It is really awesome. So, what brings you back to Heaven?"

Michelle swallowed. "I brought news . . . about Adrian. Satan just released him today."

"Oh, my gosh. Really?" Melody's face softened as she thought about what was coming. "So, the time's come?"

Michelle nodded, not believing what her friend was going through. "Yes, Melody. The time has come for you two to wed."


	2. A Larger Piece of the Puzzle

After a pleasant half hour in Heaven talking with Melody and Holly, Michelle returned to Hell, covered by the Invisibility Robe. Silently, she walked down the hall to check on Adrian in his room. She found he had not only awakened, he had apparently begun dressing in his tight-fitting black shirt and slacks.

_Looks like I returned just in time_, Michelle thought as she watched him groom his hair to where he usually kept it. He took one last look in the mirror before he headed for the door.

Michelle backed up and quickly stepped to the right in order to avoid contact with Adrian as he strode silently out of his dark room. She was about to follow when he stiffened suddenly and sniffed the air. _Oh, no!_ As soundlessly as she could manage, Michelle slid farther away from him

However, Adrian turned in her direction, sniffing the air. "I smell a _mortal . . ._" He spoke softly in a sing-songy voice which permitted fear to creep suddenly into Michelle's heart. "A very _beautiful_ mortal, too." Michelle watched in horror as an evil grin appeared on his face. She knew too well that meant he was going to play cruelly with his victim, something no one had lived through to regret.

_He's going to find me_, Michelle realized with a fear larger than the one she had of his playful taunting. While his voice may seem merely playful to the untrained ear, it was a deadly battle call to Michelle. _I have to get out of here before he can get me!_ Michelle backed up again, hoping he couldn't sense her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are . . ." Adrian purred, taking a step in Michelle's direction. "I'd come out of hiding if I were you. I get pretty nasty if I have to find what I'm looking for myself."

_Isn't that the truth!_ Michelle was now backed up against the wall. Her only choices were to somehow slip by Adrian or to enter Satan's study.

"I know you're here somewhere . . . I can _smell_ you, love." His voice still held the mask of mischief, the icy fury he held for humans and the evil inside his heart slipped out a little and grasped onto Michelle's heart, making her shiver. "You don't have to hide from me. I won't hurt you." He took another step in her direction as he flicked his tongue over his white teeth, a sign of his irritation.

_Yeah, right._ Michelle looked around for a means of escape. As Adrian drew closer, Michelle decided to use his sense of her presence to let him know what his father was putting him through. Slowly, Michelle walked backwards into Satan's study, where several little letters from Melody's mother lay strewn across his desk. _Maybe now you'll understand what's going on, Adrian._

"What's this?" Adrian picked up the first letter on the desk, which Michelle had read enough to know the letter down to the punctuation marks.

_Dear Satan,_

_While I agree that your decision is what is best for everyone and will most certainly have a positive effect on all heavenly and hellish persons, I must politely request that the situation will be kept under control and that the circumstances and consequences will be made clear to your son. I mean no offense, and send this as a caring mother in concern for her eldest daughter. I am sure you will understand, being a father yourself. I am glad that my daughter will play such a role in history, and flattered when you personally selected her as best suited to take the job. Whether they decide to reside in Heaven or Hell, or even somewhere in between, I hope that I will be able to visit them often and that my daughter will be able to present me with lots of grandchildren! I am quite beside myself with excitement for the wedding, and though Melody seems a bit reluctant, I know it is just nerves, the poor girl suffers from terrible nerves quite often and I am sure she will be over her doubts in time for the reception. I do wonder where they plan to honeymoon? If you have any idea of what your son might think, please send a reply, for I plan on sending a few presents their way and would like to book a date beforehand. Please write back as soon as possible, as I am quite anxious to discuss gifts and dates. Melody's sisters are filled with excitement and are dying to know more about her young groom! He must come visit sometime soon, I do insist! That is, if he accepts your generous offer._

_With love,  
Crystal_

Michelle watched in anticipation as Adrian read and re-read and re-re-read the letter. She guessed he would know the letter as well as she by the time he had finished and the true horror of the situation sank in. Guessing Adrian was most definitely furious, Michelle considered contacting Satan with the silent alarm. However, that became unnecessary.

"_**DAAAAAAAAD!****!**_"

"Son, I was hoping you would find this out a little differently . . ." Satan began as he received his son at the throne. Michelle stood behind the chair, hoping it would throw off Adrian's scent. "I was planning on telling you . . ." His voice trailed off.

She watched Adrian with curiousity as she had never quite seen Adrian like this. His face was completely white with shock and the letter was grasped tightly in his hands, which were shaking quite dangerously. "This . . . this is why you let me out? You are seriously marrying me off . . . and _to an angel_?" He glanced down at the picture of Melody and dropped it onto the floor. "Of all the creatures in the world, you would have me wed _that _horrid thing?" He crushed the picture with the heel of his foot.

"Come on now, son. It's not all that bad." Satan tried to cheer up Adrian as I struggled to restrain myself. I never let _anyone_ insult my friends, and Satan knew it. "And be reasonable. This could be a fantastic opportunity for peace with Heaven, and you know the girl's really not that bad! I met her and her mother a while back, when we were discussing plans, she's actually quite sweet, maybe a little shy, but what do you expect from someone you've never met?" Michelle saw the hope sinking in Satan's eyes as Adrian nearly gagged.

"You describe that _thing_ as if you were one of them," Adrian spat, looking up at his father. "She could be the sexiest woman alive and I would rather rip out my insides than be hitched to that . . . that . . ." He paused and Michelle watched as he sniffed the air once again. "Father, I am going to say this once more, and if you don't tell me what I want to know, I will not even consider this request. Why in the hell do I keep smelling a live human in Hell?"

Satan sighed. He knew he had to get Adrian to marry Melody, and if this was the only way he would consider it, then so be it. "Come on out, kid. I won't let him hurt you."

Michelle hesitated in fear as Adrian shifted in his seat.

"_Now, _woman."

Adrian watched in astonishment as Michelle removed the Invisibility Robe. "Oh, my dear God! Michelle, is it really you?"

Michelle swallowed hard, knowing full-well how much danger Satan had placed her with his decision. She managed a weak smile as Satan said, "I'm glad you remember her so well, Adrian, because she has been assigned to be your watchdog."

"My what?" Adrian rose to his feet, his intense gaze never leaving Michelle's uneasy one.

"Your watchdog. Michelle will be watching your every move, making sure you behave yourself and do as you are told. She will be hidden from you and will not permit you to see herself unless instructed otherwise by me or her father." Satan glanced over at Michelle and noticed how uncomfortable she had become. _Was this the same brave girl who had helped Nicky defeat Adrian last time? What was it about Adrian that made her quiver with fear?_

Adrian stepped closer and Michelle was afraid she was going to faint as he took her hand. "How could I forget someone so much like . . . like me?" He licked her hand, starting from the middle knuckle, and placed a tentative kiss on her wrist.

Michelle glanced nervously up at Satan, not quite sure of what to do. "Adrian, she cannot speak. She will not answer you at any time."

"What?" Adrian turned to the young girl before him, unhappy he could no longer hear her sweet voice. "What happened?"

Satan shrugged. "We're not sure. She hasn't spoken once since you were defeated two years ago. The doctors said she may never speak again."

Adrian stared deeply into Michelle's eyes and, while he could not see any physical pain, he could see an emotional ache he had never seen in her eyes before. "How am I to communicate with her?"

"You're not. She is a watchdog, not a companion." Satan watched as his son slowly pulled away from Michelle, leaving her completely breathless and utterly disappointed. "You are not to have anything to do with her, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Adrian plopped lazily into the chair across from his father. "This just means this marriage thing is not going to go well."

"Look, son, you're going to have to make an important decision," Satan snapped, effectively gaining his son's attention. "Either you're going to marry this angel and be a _good _husband, or you're going back into the flask with Cassius." He sat back, having presented the offer to his son.

Adrian glanced from his father to Michelle, then back to his father. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he contemplated his options. ". . ."

"Adrian, son, you can't be serious!"

"Of course, I'm serious!" snapped Adrian, his ferocity startling even Michelle. "She's an angel! I'm the spawn of Satan and you expect me to immediately want to marry some sun-loving sky-living hippie valley freak? I think you're the one who can't be serious!" He shot a glare over at Michelle, who was desperately trying to hide her small half-grin. The smile immediately disappeared.

He was stuck between two dreadful alternatives. If he was sent back into the flask with Cassius, he might have civil company, but he would most likely never be given the chance to escape again. If he married that angel bitch, he would have to deal with a sunny disposition, but might be able to free himself and rule Hell again. After all, he was the only alternative after his father retired. Plus, he would be able to spend time with Michelle . . .

"Adrian!" his father shouted, catching Adrian's attention.

"Fine!" Adrian snapped, rising to his feet. "I'll marry the angel, Dad. Are you satisfied now?" With that, he gathered his cloak about him and stormed from the room. Satan sighed, leaning his chin onto his hand. He had the horrible feeling that this could not end well.

Michelle returned to Heaven again days later with a letter from the spawn of Satan, Adrian himself. It would have been there sooner, but it had to be revised several times in order to make sure no insults of any sorts were noticable. Michelle hadn't realized how well Adrian could disguise an insult until Satan had explained some of them to her.

Knowng Adrian was insulting her best friend as well as his continual attempts to get her alone with him, the last few days had been very difficult for Michelle. She was relieved when Adrian had finally finished the letter and she was sent to Heaven to deliver it. As she walked thorugh the hallways, Michelle's mind began to wander and she soon found herself returning to the memory of her first time in Hell.

_Satan and Jimmy walked with her to the throne room, where Satan's three sons stood waiting for their father. "Boys, I would like you to meet Jimmy's daughter, Michelle. She came here to visit and I decided it was best to introduce her to __**everyone**__." He presented Michelle to his youngest first. "Michelle, this is Nicky." He quietly whispered in her ear, "He doesn't know yet, but Holly is his mother, too. He's your half-brother."_

_"Nicky, it's a pleasure to meet you." Michelle smiled brightly at discovering a new member of her family. "I hope we can be good friends."_

_"Me, too. I mean, if you don't mind jamming with the good music." Nicky's slightly crooked jaw and poor speech impediment made Michelle wonder how Nicky could stand living here._

_"What do you mean the good music?" she asked politely._

_"Like Ozzy, Van Halen, that sort of music."_

_Michelle's smile grew even wider. "That's my __**favorite**__! Can I come jam with you later?"_

_Nicky smiled, "Of course, Michelle. You can come jam with me anytime."_

_Satan walked her over to the next oldest. "Michelle, this is Cassius. He is the strongest out of the three and can prove difficult at times, but he can be pleasant once you get to know him."_

_"Ha!" The voice came from the last son. "Who are you kidding? We've known him for centuries and he's still not pleasant."_

_Michelle tried not to let her eyes buldge as Satan introduced the handsome man. "And this is my eldest son, Adrian. He happens to be very intelligent . . . and ruthless when he desires to be."_

_"Never to a pretty young thing, though." Adrian took her hand in his and her knees almost buckled beneath her. He was the first man she had ever met who had the power to captivate her with a simple glance and a few choice words. His blond hair spiked and his grey eyes dark with desire, Michelle was ultimately mesmerized by the wave of heated lust he sent to her._

_He brought her hand close to his face and gently pressed a kiss to her soft skin. "For you, I could be a saint." His grin held a feeling both individuals understood as the heat flashed between them._

_Michelle swallowed hard, surprised by his obvious lust for her. It was hard for her to determine if she was more surprised at his openness of his desire or the fact he was attracted to her period. He smiled wickedly at her before he licked from her third knuckle to her wrist, where he placed a tantalizing kiss. "Something to remember me by," he whispered, letting her hand go._

_Michelle allowed her hand to fall to her side as she realized she had been holding her breath. She felt her cheeks flush as Satan cleared his throat. "Alright, Michelle. Why don't you go ahead and spend some time with Nicky before you have to leave?"_

_Nicky and Michelle both saw the dismissal as a perfect way to leave the akward silence Adrian had caused. Leaving the throne room and entering Nicky's small bedroom, Michelle realized just how much he enjoyed the 'good' music. His walls were plastered with several different singers and rock bands from the 80's._

_As Michelle observed her surroundings, Nicky turned on his radio. "Hey, Michelle, can you sing?"_

_Michelle did not look away from the Ozzy Osbourne picture as she said, "I sing occasionally. Why?"_

_"Would you mind taking the vocals? I have a terrible singing voice."_

_"Oh, come on." Michelle turned to Nicky. "I'm sure it's not as bad as all that."_

_However, Nicky was able to prove her wrong as he tried singing along to "Sweet Home, Alabama". As the song ended, Michelle agreed to sing vocals with the rest of the songs. She was enjoying herself very much, especially since she had not believed Hell could be that much fun._

_As she ended the final chorus of "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" with Nicky jamming on the guitar, she turned found Adrian was watching her from the doorway. He had heard her singing and came to investigate. "You have a beautiful voice, Michelle. It's as if it were designed by the angels." _

_Michelle blushed. "Thank you, Adrian." She could see his eyes were still dark with a craving he longed to have satisfied. "Is that all?"_

_"Actually, no." He smiled his captivating grin, which set Michelle's heart aflame. "I was wondering if you might be willing to join me in my bedchambers for a while. You see, I don't have much company any more and I could use a companion for the short time you're here."_

_Michelle glanced over at Nicky. "Nicky, I'm going to spend some time with your brother. okay?"_

_"Be careful, Michelle," warned Nicky. "He can be tricky."_

_"Oh, Nicky, do shut up. You hurt my ears." Adrian smiled as he offered Michelle an arm. "Shall we, my dear?"_

_As she took Adrian's arm, she told Nicky over her shoulder, "If your dad should ask for me, you know where I am."_

_"Okay, Michelle, be careful!"_

_Michelle was led down a dark corridor, past several rooms with souls tortured beyond recognition. Adrian was able to entertain her with small talk about himself and his younger brothers, but he could not hide the longing he felt within him as he eyes had continued to darken._

_Adrian could not understand why he was so attracted to this young human, either. He was acting like he would screw the next woman who walked into Hell. However, as soon as he saw her perfect figure, her blond hair, and her grey eyes he felt something he had never felt for a woman and unknowingly said aloud, "She's mine." His brothers had not dared to comment on his sudden comments on the girl, however, as he was much too ruthless to fight._

_He led her to his bedchambers and locked the door behind him. "I'm sorry if this isn't very romantic, my dear Michelle," he said as he shrugged off his coat. "However, I think you understand . . . under the circumstances."_

_"It's romantic enough for me," Michelle managed to breath as Adrian captured her in his arms and kissed her mouth. Her sweet taste filled his mouth as his tongue began to explore. Michelle moaned softly as he pressed her body against his. As his hands ventured over her body, Michelle slowly pulled back, facing Adrian as she spoke. "Adrian, I . . . I'm still . . ."_

_Adrian waitied patiently for the young girl to speak, one eyebrow arched. "I'm still . . . innocent. I mean, I've never been . . . taken." She looked up at Adrian, her beautiful face flushed._

_She looked absolutely breath-taking now more than ever before. "It's alright, my dear. I will make it sweet and as painless as possible for you." He kissed her again and Michelle felt like she was going to melt at his touch. "I expect, however, for the rest of our time together to be __**kinky**__, not all sweet and shit."_

_As Adrian began kissing her neck, Michelle whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Adrian." She gasped as she felt him unbuttoning her shirt . . . _

"Ah, Michelle!" Melody's mother, Crystal, embraced Michelle as she entered their extravagent home. "It's so good to see you . . . and I see you brought a letter."

"I'm suppose to take this straight to Melody," Michelle told her.

"May I take a quick look?"

Michelle smiled at Crystal's curiosity. "I'm sorry, but this must go _straight_ to Melody." She walked past Crystal and headed straight for Melody's room. She knew Melody would not accept the letter well and was not exactly happy to be the one delivering it, but it was better than being stuck in Hell with Adrian.

She knocked on Melody's door. "Melody, it's Michelle. I brought a letter from Adrian." She stepped back as the door burst open.

"He sent me a letter?" Melody was absolutely thrilled and Michelle hated knowing that it would fade once she had read the letter. "May I have it, please?"

Michelle politely handed the letter over. "May I come in?" She may need to be here for Melody if she was too disappointed.

"Come on in, Michelle." Melody shut the door behind them and gave Michelle a seat by the window. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Michelle, although she didn't have to, read over Melody's shoulder.

_Melody,_

_I have recently come to the knowledge of our present arrangement and have accepted the offer with an open mind, if nothing else. I understand that your doubts and worries may be similar in nature to mine, and I assure you that we will speak of these uncertainties in the very near future, as my father has made plans to pay a visit in the upcoming week. I do hope that the good of the multitude will override any source of negativity, and I wish you the fortitude, of which I'm sure you've been asked, to endure the approaching month (which I believe is to be sometime in September)._

_Adrian_

Michelle watched as the hope faded from Melody's brown eyes. She knew that, even though he had no way he could have insulted the poor angel, it was the lack of endearments and the addressing the situation like a business proposition which had disappointed Melody and caused a tear to fall from her eye.

"Melody, are you okay?" she asked as Melody put down the letter, her hands trembling. She put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Please don't be upset, Melody. Adrian was just released from the flask and had this matter thrust into his hands. It was either be married or return to the flask. You have to understand him."

"Oh, and you can?" snapped Melody, pushing Michelle's hand away.

Her words stung. "More than you could ever know, Melody," Michelle whispered softly, tears choking her words. She allowed her face to fall as tears blurred her vision and spilled down her cheeks.

Melody immediately regretted her outburst. "I'm sorry, Michelle. I didn't think . . ." She paused, remembering what Michelle had told her the last time they had spoken to each other before this marriage arrangement. "Michelle, is he the one you . . . I mean, did he . . . He's the _one_, isn't he?" When Michelle finally broke down into sobs, Melody embraced her friend in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, Michelle. If I realized it was him, I never wold have volunteered for this."

"It doesn't matter, Melody," Michelle cried quietly. "I'm not allowed to have him. If I ever want to see the inside of Heaven after I die, I cannot marry him or have any relationship with him at all. If I even speak to him, I have to remain his servant until Satan or my father decide I've learned my lesson."

"Oh, my gosh, you can't even speak to him?" Melody looked at her friend as Michelle sat back. "That must be so difficult with the past you two shared."

Michelle sniffled. "Not really." The one corner of her lips pulled up, creating a half-grin on Michelle's beautiful face. "Satan told him I haven't spoken at all since the day Adrian was defeated and the doctors say I may never speak again." She giggled a little when Melody burst out in laughter. "I just have to hope that, if Adrian finds out exactly how he was defeated, I don't end up speaking to him because of how bad I feel or I'll end up rotting in Hell."

Melody's eyes flashed with concern. "He doesn't know?"

"No, and I can't let him find out. At least, not yet." Michelle had seen how bad his temper could flare under some circumstances, but if he found out Michelle had betrayed him, she was certain his anger would make a forest fire look like a lit match.

The breeze flowing through her short hair and the sun shining down made Michelle feel a little better. Returning to Earth after two years of playing messenger between Heaven and Hell was the best experience Michelle needed right then. She had come to speak with Nicky and Valerie, arranging a place for her, Satan, and Adrian to stay this-coming Friday before Holly would come and transport them to Heaven. Satan and Crystal had arranged for Adrian to spend an entire weekend with his fiancé's family, which meant Michelle was stuck with him and Melody for two days and had to hope Adrian did not catch her speaking with anyone.

Michelle pulled her red, low-rider motorcycle in next to the apartment building in which Nicky and his family were living. Finding the correct house number, Michelle knocked on the door, shivering a little as she was not used to Earth's climate any longer. She smiled as her half-brother opened the door. "Hey, Nicky!"

"Michelle!" He embraced Michelle with a hug so emotional she was afraid he would make her cry already. "It's so great to see you! Please, come inside and get warm." He closed the door as Michelle walked through the hallway and into the living room. "How's my favorite half-sister been?"

Michelle smiled. "It's been hectic lately, Nicky. Your father released Adrian from the flask a couple weeks ago and you know my punishment for what happened before, so it's been becoming more and more difficult not to speak to him."

"I'm sorry, Michelle," said Nicky, offering her a black, leather-bound chair. "I know how much you care about Adrian."

"I care too much for Adrian," Michelle complained. "Which is why I would rather see him go through this punishment than live in the flask for all eternity."

"Punishment?" Nicky looked over at Michelle as he sat across from her. "What kind of punishment?"

"I wish I could tell you, but it's up to your dad and Adrian to tell you what's going on, not me." Michelle sighed. "I wish I could stay longer and catch up, but I was sent here by your father. He was hoping you would have room for three travelers for Friday night before Mom comes to transport us to Heaven."

Nicky thought for a moment. "I don't see a problem with it, and I don't believe Valerie has any plans for that night. What's happening that you and Dad are going to Heaven?"

Michelle shrugged, not sure of all she should tell him. "We're working on a peace treaty between Heaven and Hell. It's not going to be easy, what with Adrian being Adrian and all . . ."

"Adrian's going, too?" A look of astonishment appeared on Nicky's face. "How is that possible?"

"It's a long story, one I don't have time or permission to tell." Michelle stood up and headed for the door. "So, I can tell Satan you will be expecting us?"

"Yeah, I'll let Valerie know when she gets back from school." Nicky held the door open as Michelle walked out into the hallway. "She won't be happy about it, but we'll make it work. Goodbye, sis." He gave Michelle a quick hug.

"Goodbye, Nicky." Michelle managed a small smile. "I'll jam with you soon. I promise."

She walked down the hallway and out of the building, knowing how hard that was going to be. The way things were going, she would have to jam with him whenever Adrian was there with them, and then she would have to be an instrument. As she hopped on her motorcycle and snapped on her helmet, she remembered what it was like to sing and wished she hadn't quit after Adrian was trapped in the flask. Then again, she probably couldn't have even if she wanted to, since it was Adrian who had helped her sing even better.

As she put on her sunglasses and started driving away, Michelle thought about the last time she and Adrian had sung together.

_"Are you ready?" Adrian put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_They were about to perform for their parents as well as other demons and angels who had come to enjoy their performances. They had started singing as a duo not long after their first meeting and had become a sensation in both Heaven and Hell. This was to be the greatest performance of their lives._

_Michelle turned to Adrian. He looked absolutely dashing in his tight black clothes, wearing his black, flame-embroidered coat over them. His hair was standing on end as usual, making Michelle smile even more. "You look absolutely handsome, darling, and I feel like I could sing my heart out. Do you think I'm ready?"_

_Adrian looked her over. The black outfit she wore looked absolutely ravishing, especially with the fishnet stockings and pumps. "I think we're both ready, love." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Let's get out there and raise some hell."_

_With smiles on their faces, the duo walked out on stage to a roaring crowd. The performance was sensational and had every being on their feet and singing along. As they walked off the stage, Adrian swept Michelle off her feet and gave her a delicious kiss. "We were amazing, love!" He sat her down on the ground. "Which reminds me . . ." He pulled out a long box and handed it to her. "Something to remember me by," he whispered._

_Michelle opened the box to find a bouquet of red roses, each one a vision of beauty and love."Oh, Adrian! These are absolutely beautiful!"_

_"They're not as beautiful as you, love. I had them picked especially for you."_

_He was thanked with a very sensuous kiss. "You're such a devil!" Michelle smirked a little at her little joke._

_They had been acting like this for almost two months now, and yet Adrian was still surprised at how he had enough of a heart to love someone other than himself. It surprised him even more that the knowledge didn't startle him in any sense, especially since, before he had met Michelle, he had believed love to be a weakness which only affected humans, not the spawn of Satan. However, here he was, falling in love with the girl of his dreams, and he hadn't told her yet because he was afraid she didn't reciprocate the feelings._

_"I want to give you something," she told him, gently setting down the gift. She took off the Hand of Lucifer and placed it around Adrian's neck._

_He looked down at the medallion. "Michelle, no. This was given to you by Grandpa Lucifer in hopes to bring peace between the two planes. I cannot accept this."_

_Michelle placed one of her small hands on the medallion before Adrian could remove it. "I want you to have it, Adrian. It has the power of luck; it will make you undefeatable. I want you to stay that way for me because . . . because . . ."_

_Adrian arched an eyebrow at Michelle's sudden failure to communicate. The last time she had that happen, she almost couldn't bring up the fact she was a virgin. "What, love?"_

_Michelle looked up into his eyes and he knew what she was trying to say before she said, " . . . because I love you, Adrian. I always have and I always will for all eternity."_

_"Oh, love." Adrian pulled her close in an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "And here I was afraid you didn't love me in return." They shared a passionate kiss, both relieved and overjoyed at the love they shared._

_And that was when everything had begun to go wrong, _Michelle thought to herself. She looked up to see a man standing in the road in front of her. Unable to stop, she swerved dangerously to the right, tipping the motorcycle. She flew off as the motorcycle fell on its side and skidded down the road. _If it wasn't for the punishment I'm already enduring from Hell, I'd kick that guy's ass from here to Hell and back! _Michelle thought to herself as she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"Such foul language from such a pretty mouth . . . and here I thought you couldn't speak."

Michelle froze in her tracks. _How did he hear my thoughts? I've never had that happen before in my life, unless . . . _Michelle stopped that thought before Adrian heard that one, too. She looked up at the man she once loved.

"It is an awfully strange occurrence, I must agree." Adrian stepped closer and Michelle, with no safe way out, simply stood there and reminded herself of a deer caught in the headlights. "I wonder . . . I wonder if that may be one of the powers Grandpa Lucifer expected you to possess?"

Michelle swallowed hard. _It's very possible, Adrian. But why you? _She paused for a moment. _Does this mean I can hear your thoughts as well?_

_What do you think?_ His thoughts were projected loud and clear.

Michelle knew this was going to make things more difficult rather than easier. While it did keep her from communicating with him verbally, it allowed him access to her thoughts, which could reveal more of her past than she would like him to know. _Well, I can definitely hear your thoughts. This should be an interesting arrangement._

_It would be even more interesting if I wasn't getting married to someone else. _Adrian walked quickly over to the motorcycle and set it back up on its wheels. _That's odd . . . no damage._

_Satan had it made especially for me to run his errands on Earth,_ I told him. _Just in case I run into the wrong people, there's no way for it to be damaged and there's a switch for it to speed up and take me straight back into Hell. _A sudden realization hit Michelle. _Why aren't you in Hell, anyway?_

_I was sent to look for you, _he replied, looking at all the features of the bike. _Apparently, you were gone longer than either of our parents would have liked._

_I'm a big girl . . . I can take care of myself. _Michelle sat down on the bike and handed the extra helmet to Adrian. _Wear this or you're not getting on my bike, Adrian._

Adrian smiled wickedly and arched an eyebrow as he accepted the helmet and put it on. _You know, I don't really need to wear this. _Michelle did everything to control her hormones as Adrian climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. _Ready when you are, love._

Michelle quietly cursed the punishment as she revved up her Harley-Davidson motorcycle and flipped the switch she fore-mentioned. Within a few seconds, she was driving the motorcycle back into the garage in Hell. As she and Adrian dismounted and set the helmet's on the seat of the motorcycle, Michelle realized talking with Adrian in this fashion may have been the first step to creating Hell on Earth all over again. She had to find a way to fix it and it had to be fixed immediately . . . all three planes depended on it.


	3. Family Reunion

Michelle watched silently from under her Invisibility Robe as Adrian prepared himself for the journey. She had tried to convey her thoughts to him as little as possible, mostly keeping yes or no questions to just "Yes" or "No". If he wanted her to elaborate on a question, she would explain in as few words as possible. She did not want to tempt herself and be attracted to him any more than she already was. She had already endangered her soul by giving Adrian the key to his triumph; she was not going to endanger it any more with a false hope of being reunited.

Adrian straightened the collar of his black, flame-embroidered coat, grimacing into the mirror as he thought of the trip. He was to spend a weekend - a whole, bloody weekend - in Heaven with this _angel_ - Melody, wasn't it? - with Michelle watching over his shoulder every minute. He was still attracted to Michelle, even though the sparkle in her grey eyes had faded with whatever pain she had endured in the last two years, and her blond hair had darkened to a light brown with a few hints of blond. Her smile had also lost some of its enthusiasm, resulting in a grin that rarely reached her eyes.

Adrian shook his head. He couldn't think about Michelle, at least, not just yet. He had big plans in mind, ones that involved her, but he couldn't reveal those plans until he was sure Michelle was completely on his side. He straightened his collar again and grabbed his black comb. He wasn't even sure why he was straightening his coat and teasing his hair into reasonable height. Adrian had always liked to look his best, no matter the company. If he didn't like them, it never hurt to intimidate them. And, at nearly six foot three inches (without boots), Adrian was quite an impressive figure.

He sighed as he grabbed a pair of gloves, glancing into the mirror and hoping he would see the Invisibility Robe slip just enough for him to catch a glimpse of Michelle's soft skin. If nothing else, that was the one thing about her which had not changed; he could tell that when he had licked - then kissed - her hand. He remembered how difficult it had been riding that motorcycle and being so close to her. He had a primal urge trying to force its way out of him, but he had been able to control it with a strength he hadn't known existed. With her hair cut short, Michelle's brown hair had teased him, the smell he knew so well as lavender filling his nostrils.

He smiled a little, remembering how the sight of her with short hair had not surprised him as much as he thought it might. She actually looked better with her hair that short; it made her seem more modern and rebellious and less hippy. As he put on the gloves, he remembered how Michelle had told him how Heaven was cool and breezy and it was better for him to be prepared. Heat he could take, but a breeze would be intolerable. Smoothing his shirt and stepping into his thick, slender boots, he headed to the throne room to wait for his father, knowing Michelle was probably not far behind.

_You know, you could at least try to have a decent conversation with me, Michelle._ Adrian told her, looking back for any sign of her behind him.

_You should have this wedding on your mind, Adrian . . . not me._

Adrian stopped and, when he felt Michelle bump into him from his sudden and unexpected stop, he whirled around and grasped her shoulders. _Why are they doing this to us? Wouldn't a marriage between the two of us be enough? At least that way we would all be happy._

_I . . . wish I could tell you, Adrian. _Michelle was caught off guard with this little trick. _However, even if I could speak to you, I was sworn to secrecy about all of this. I cannot break this vow, no matter what._

_But __**why**__? _Adrian pressed her against the wall. _Why aren't you allowed to tell me anything? What could the punishment possibly be that would keep you from telling me everything?_

Michelle swallowed hard, deciding to tell him at least that part. _If I tell you everything you want to know or, should I ever be able to talk again, if I talk to you at all, I will be punished with slavery and, eventually, eternal damnation of my soul. I will be tortured down here . . . and you and I will never be together. Ever. _Michelle glanced down at the floor, not sure of what to expect from him.

Adrian swallowed. _So, you do still care for me._

Michelle blushed and, even though he couldn't see it, she knew Adrian knew. _I guess two years of living without you just made me care even more. _

Slowly, Adrian reached up and pulled the hood off of Michelle's head. _You can't say the word 'love' anymore?_

Michelle didn't know what to tell him. She definitely loved him, but could she really admit that with the wedding under way? She looked up into his his steely grey eyes for the first time in two years. _I don't know, Adrian._

_You don't know? Let's see, then, if you still feel love. _With that being said, Adrian leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers.

Michelle was taken by surprise. She was about to resist, but the feel of his tongue running along her bottom lip again made her melt into his arms. She moaned in response as Adrian thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring the territory he had missed so much. He moaned as he finally tasted her again after two long years as he pressed his needy body against her. He wanted her badly and, guessing from her heated response, she wanted him just as badly. He felt himself groan into her mouth as he grew hard at her touch.

Michelle pulled back suddenly, startling the both of them. _We need to stop, Adrian._

_No, we don't, Michelle. _Adrian could tell by the flushed look on her face she didn't really want to stop. _We can keep going, Michelle. It's okay. _Especially now that I know you love me still, he thought to himself.

Michelle shook her head. _We can't, Adrian. You have to marry Melody and I . . . _Michelle was almost choking on her words._ . . . I have to live my life alone. Without you. _Michelle looked away as tears began to form in her eyes. _We need to get to the throne room before your father starts worrying about what happened to us._ As soon as Adrian released her, Michelle put the hood back on and became invisible to Adrian again. She didn't need him to see how much this hurt her and tore at her heart. If she had the right or ability, she would marry Adrian right then and there. However, this could never be. With heavy hearts, Adrian and Michelle entered the throne room.

They entered just as Satan did. "Alright, Adrian, Michelle, we're going through the portal to earth, and then we're heading to Nicky's house. From there Holly can pick us up, and she'll take us to Melody's house," instructed Satan as they stepped through the fire. Rising from the train station in the dead of night, they made their way to where Nicky had settled.

They walked quickly, looking a bit strange but not too out of the ordinary, as far as the people of New York went. Finally they managed to catch a cab, and before he knew it Adrian was seated in the back of a cab on earth on his way to visit his shovel-faced brother, and then his fiance. Satan muttered some address that Adrian cared very little for, and they were off.

Michelle was glad she was permitted to remove the robe as they walked through the streets of New York. It would have appeared slightly odd when the three of them climbed into the cab to begin with, especially if Satan had sat in-between her and Adrian. However, with the robe gone and both men sitting on either side of her, Michelle had grown rather uncomfortable. Part of it was the dead silence coming from all three of them. She wasn't allowed to talk, so she at least had an excuse. Satan, she wasn't quite sure why he wasn't talking; it wasn't like him to be silent. Adrian, however, she knew he was silently scheming a plan to get both of them out of this horrible arrangement.

Michelle was right on the dot with her thoughts; Adrian was deep in thought, already planning his escape and his future. He, of course, would have to take the throne (there were simply no other alternatives) either by force or by being good and staying on his father's good side. Of course, that didn't mean that he couldn't plot while he was obeying his father. He would just have to be more careful. Adrian had hardly been the reckless type. Everything he had ever done had been very well planned, to the second. Nicky had quite caught Adrian by surprise when he had nearly captured Adrian in the flask the last time they were at the subway station, mostly because Adrian had always been the clever one, and coming up with a plan like that was most un-Nicky-like.

It only took a few minutes to reach Nicky's apartment. Satan produced the correct amount of cash for the driver and the three of them were up the walkway sooner than Adrian would have liked. He found himself feeling rather awkward, shivering behind his father as Satan knocked. He looked over at Michelle, who refused to look at him. _Michelle, why are you being punished?_

Michelle blinked, then swallowed as she resisted the urge to look up at Adrian. The less Satan knew about her new "gift", the better. She knew she couldn't stay quiet for very long before Adrian tried again, so she made a quick reply._ I'm not allowed to tell you, Adrian. It's against the oath I swore. _

_Damn it, Michelle, I don't care about the oath! I need to know exactly what you did that would cause you to be punished so severely._ Even though Michelle was still looking down at the floor, she could feel Adrian's angry stare.

_I can't tell you, Adrian, and nothing you say is going to force it out of me._ Michelle was grateful when Valerie opened the door, holding young baby Zachariah on her hip.

"My dear God, you've spawned!" Adrian spat before he, or anyone else, could stop him. Satan rolled his eyes and Michelle slapped herself in the face with embarrassment.

Valerie almost shut the door on them. She would have succeeded, too, if it were not for Nicky's enthusiastic cry, Satan's quick and reassuring smile, and Michelle's imploring look. Although she was still angry at Adrian's outburst, Valerie hesitated at shutting the door. Adrian could see that she wasn't quite over his evil reign of a few years back. She opened the door reluctantly, receiving a sneer from Adrian as he passed.

Dinner that night was more awkward than almost any other moment in the lives of everyone present. The seating arrangements were in this order; Nicky at the head, Valerie to his right, Zachariah next to her, Adrian at the other end, Michelle to his right, and Satan next to her. Everyone, other than Adrian, ate their food in silence before Nicky decided to start up conversation.

"So, uh, Adrian . . ." Nicky started. " . . . it's, uh, great to see you. You look good."

Michelle could tell by the look on Adrian's face that he would have none of his brother's light conversation. "It's nice to see your face no longer looks like the underside of a shovel, _brother," _Adrian said coolly, not even daring to touch the food Nicky's little ragamuffin had set out for him. He glanced over at Michelle, who seemed to be losing her appetite as the awkwardness sank in to even her stomach. Nicky touched his face a little self-consciously, as Satan and Valerie glared at Adrian. Even Michelle gave him a look that could freeze boiling water.

However, Nicky smiled. "Yeah, Cassius would be disappointed. Valerie's got a good swing, I think they'd get along pretty well." Nicky laughed despite himself, but stopped quickly, clearing his throat and coughing a little.

"I believe he would. It's a pity he's locked in a flask for the rest of eternity." More awkward silence, but Adrian enjoyed this one. It was sort of nice being able to disturb Nicky in his own home. He knew his brother felt guilty, something Adrian had never experienced, and that mentioning Cassius' predicament would only serve to torment his younger brother. What he wasn't expecting was the swift kick in the shin he received from Michelle.

As he bent over to rub his new sore, Satan interrupted the silence. "So . . . how has little Zachariah been doing?" He gestured to the little toddler sitting between Valerie and Adrian.

Michelle watched the little boy as Valerie said with a smile, "Oh, he's doing great, gets along with other kids well, we're thinking of getting a dog soon, I think he'd like that. Maybe a retriever or something." She glanced over at Nicky and took his hand in hers.

Michelle envied her half-brother in that instant, wishing she could have that feeling to be shared with the one she loved. However, she knew that would never happen.

Her treign of thought was interrupted as Adrian promptly and loudly gagged over the scene. "Please tell me that not all marriages are like this," groaned Adrian, burying his face in his hands. Nicky looked curious while Michelle did what she could to prevent a laugh from escaping her throat.

"What's going on, you guys? I've been out of the loop for a while, seeing as Mr. Beefy left to stay with Heather, and he's been my only source of news from Hell," chuckled Nicky, looking to Michelle for an answer.

Satan scowled in Nicky's direction. "Nicky, don't fool with your sister. You know she hasn't spoken since Adrian was put into the flask. It isn't nice for you to try and force her to speak."

Adrian gasped. "Michelle is Nicky's . . . _sister_?" He glanced over at Michelle as if she would kill him if their skin touched.

"Actually, she's my half-sister," Nicky replied calmly. "We're related through our Mom. Adrian."

"Oh, well. In that case . . ." He sent a devilish grin over at Michelle and she could feel herself blushing. " . . . she's fair game."

Satan glared at Adrian. "Adrian, she's not fair game, especially for you."

"What is going on, Adrian? Why are you guys going to Heaven exactly?" Nicky asked his older brother persistently. "I _hate_ being out of the loop."

"You think _you're_ out of the loop," he muttered angrily as his father winced and Michelle appeared distracted by the tiles on the ceiling.

"Well, Nicky, you see, Adrian's getting...uh...he's..."

"I'm getting _married off_!" snarled Adrian, and if he'd been hoping for sympathy, he was very much off the mark. Nicky and even Valerie seemed delighted by his suffering.

"I'm really glad for you, Adrian," claimed Nicky hoarsely, slapping him lightly on the back.

Even Valerie, who had long harbored a deep resentment of him, tried to smile at him. "That's really wonderful, Adrian. I'd love to meet her. You guys should try to come over for dinner sometime," she generously offered, disregarding Adrian's untouched plate.

Adrian scowled at the couple. "It's _not _wonderful! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I'm . . . marrying . . . a . . . fucking . . . _angel_!" He emphasized every word as if no one spoke his language and Michelle was doing everything in her power to neither cry with despair nor roll on the floor in laughter.

It was almost impossible for her to bear anymore of this conversation. Michelle stood, took her empty plate to the sink and rinsed it off, and walked into the living room where she could sit and relax. She didn't know what to think about their situation anymore. She didn't want to be a part of any of this giant mess Satan and Heaven High Council were creating, but what choice did she have? It was either be a watchdog or burn in Hell for all eternity. At least if she was the watchdog, she would have some hope of being with Adrian again. She just would have to make sure Adrian never found out she helped with his defeat. It was already bad enough to remember it was her doing which had gotten them both into this mess.

_"Cassius, I've been waiting for this day for ten thousand years," Adrian told his brother before aiming a dart at the target. He missed the bulls eye by an inch. Michelle applauded him anyway, giving him a reason to swell with pride._

_"I'm telling you if the old man picks me to take over, I'm gonna keep torture going twenty-four seven. No breaks." Cassius threw the dart at the target._

_As a shout of pain rang through the throne room, Adrian said, "You got him right in the eye!" They glanced at each other before bursting into laughter._

_Adrian turned to Michelle, who picked up a glass of clear liquid. "Here, Adrian. Try this."_

_"What is __**that**__?" Adrian took the glass from her and studied the beverage inside with a disgusted look on his face. "Is it some sort of Earth poison, love?"_

_Michelle smiled at his obvious teasing. "It's an alcoholic drink my foster father drinks called Peppermint Schnapps. He enjoys it so much, I thought you might like it. Oh, and one more thing!" Michelle presented Adrian with a small, gooey, triangular piece of food. "You might want to try a slice of pizza, too. I thought you might want to try some food from Earth and see why I spend so much time there."_

_Adrian swallowed a small sip of the Schnapps. "Michelle, this is absolutely fantastic!" He took a tiny bite of the pepperoni and cheese pizza. "This tastes amazingly delicious! I've never tasted anything better in my entire life . . . and that's a very __**long**__ time for me." He took another swig of the Schnapps. "Thank you, love. Maybe one day I will travel to your plane and enjoy a day or two with you up there." He swooped down to give her a quick kiss._

_"Hey, how's Daddy's little girl doing today?"_

_Adrian and Michelle directed their attention to Cassius, who had spotted Nicky walking into the room. Nicky, looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, turned to face his brother. "Oh, hey guys. I didn't see you there. What's up?"_

_Cassius snapped his fingers. "Hey, shovel-face . . . wanna mind-wrestle?"_

_That was one of the powers the three brothers shared that made Michelle secretly jealous and a little annoyed. It was quite irritating when they stood there in silence and she knew some kind of thought-swapping was taking place. She wished she could have some of these powers they used so carelessly, but it didn't matter. As long as she had Adrian she really had no need for powers._

_Suddenly, Cassius's eyes grew yellow and Nicky started hitting himself in the balls. _Okay, _Michelle thought to herself as she watched poor Nicky's torment, _Maybe having one of those powers to protect myself might come in handy if Adrian's not around. _"Cassius, will you please stop?" she begged the man. "You're going to end up killing him!"_

_"What are you boys doing?"_

_Cassius stopped instantly and looked over at his father's sharp tone._

_Satan looked over at Nicky, who was straightening himself out a little. Nicky looked over at his father and said, "Nothing, Dad. Just . . . hitting the old . . . punching bags."_

_Satan glared at Cassius. "Cassius, didn't I tell you to stay out of your brother's mind?"_

_Slowly, Adrian and I inched out of the way as Cassius lied, "I forgot."_

_"Maybe this will help you remember." With a wave of Satan's hand, Cassius hit himself in the head so hard he flew backwards and onto the ground. Satan winked at his youngest son, who returned the gesture. "Now, everybody, come sit down."_

_The three of us followed Satan up to the throne, Nicky chatting in his ear as Adrian glanced back at Cassius, who was just getting back up on his feet. Adrian turned to Michelle, who said, "I think we should ask your father now."_

_"Now?" Adrian smiled as he whispered to Michelle, "Why don't we wait until after he announces his decision?"_

_"Well, I don't mind when we ask, as long as we are wed," Michelle whispered urgently into his ear. "I'll ask him, though. I'll feel much better if I ask your father permission."_

_Adrian beamed brightly at his love. "Of course, Michelle. I couldn't imagine a better way."_

_As soon as Nicky and Satan had finished their conversation, Michelle walked up to Satan and said, "Sir, after your announcement, may I have a word with you? It's of great importance."_

_"Sure, kid. I have some important work to do after I make this announcement, but I should have time to answer your question." Michelle sat down on the other side of Adrian as Satan sat regally on his throne and began his announcement. "This, as some of you might now, is my ten-thousandth year as Prince of Darkness. So, I think the time has come to discuss who will succeed me."_

_"Eh . . . knock, knock." We all glanced over at the door where Jimmy was standing with a clipboard._

_Satan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, Jimmy?"_

_"Don't forget, you're shoving a pineapple up Hitler's ass at four p.m."_

_Satan nodded as he returned his attention to the four of us. "Now, this was a very difficult decision . . . because I have three wonderful sons. I mean, Adrian . . . so smart . . . so ruthless."_

_Adrian smiled and puffed with pride with his father's comments._

_"Wears make-up," I heard Nicky add under his breath._

_"And Cassius . . . so strong . . . so tough."_

_"Don't forget clinically insane," Nicky added quietly._

_"And Nicky."_

_Everyone glanced over at Nicky as Satan said, "Such a sweet boy."_

_Nicky chuckled to himself as the other three rolled their eyes and Satan continued. "But after much thought . . . and careful consideration, I've decided that the ruler for the next ten thousand years is going to have to be . . ." Everyone leaned forward in anticipation before Satan finished, " . . . me."_

_"What?" shouted Adrian, Cassius, and Michelle._

_Nicky cried out, "Hallelujah!" When he received furious glares from the other three, he said quickly, "I mean, that sucks!"_

_"The important thing for the stability of our rule is to maintain the balance of good and evil and I don't think any of you are ready for that responsibility yet," Satan told his sons._

_Cassius rose, pointing a threatening finger at his father. "Dad, this is bullshit!"_

_Satan rose menacingly. "I don't like that language."_

_Jimmy entered and they all knew it was time for Satan to continue with his work. Michelle glanced at Adrian, who ushered her towards their fathers. "Go ahead, love. I have faith in you."_

_Michelle nodded and stepped toward the throne just as Satan shoved an enormous pineapple up Hitler's ass. Michelle winced as she drew closer. "Satan, sir, I have an important question to ask you . . ."_

_"Oh, that's right! I completely forgot. I'm sorry, kid." Satan and Jimmy both stepped forward to listen to the child. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"_

_"Well, sir, I was wondering if . . ." Michelle swallowed hard and breathed a little to gain some confidence. "I was wondering if I might have your permission . . . to wed your son, Adrian." Michelle looked up into Satan's eyes with what little courage she had left._

_Satan blinked. "You're serious, kid?" When Michelle nodded, Satan wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulder and led her out of the throne room so they could talk in private. "Michelle, I have to admit you're a really good kid. You have smarts, you have amazing talents, and you have a lot of courage to ask me that question."_

_"Thank you, sir," Michelle replied._

_"However, I cannot allow the two of you to wed for one reason." Satan paused and turned so he was facing Michelle. "Adrian is the most eligible to take over the throne once he learns the responsibility I spoke of earlier. If he were to wed you with my permission, he would immediately assume the throne and I cannot allow that to happen until he is able to handle that responsibility. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Michelle?"_

_Michelle swallowed hard as she forced back the tears begging to come out. "I understand, sir." She slowly walked out into the throne room where she ran into Adrian._

_"What did he say, love?" Adrian held her in his arms as she quietly told him everything Satan had told her. Adrian was even more furious at his father with every word Michelle spoke. How dare his father do this to him? He was the most eligible of the three and could have ruled over Hell for the next ten thousand years with Michelle as his queen if his father gave him permission. But because his father didn't think he was ready to maintain the balance between good and evil, he was going to spend another ten thousand years under his father's rule while he watched Michelle grow older and die. He looked down at his love as he nearly cried. He couldn't imagine living without Michelle; at least if he became the new Satan, he would obtain the ability to give Michelle immortality._

_Gently, Adrian led Michelle out of the throne room and out to a nearby torture room where Cassius was already sulking. Shooing away a couple tortured souls, Adrian sat down and held Michelle in his arms as he thought and connived with Cassius. "Twenty thousand years ago, Grandpa Lucifer said it's better to rule in Hell than it is to serve in Heaven." Adrian paused. "Well . . . I'm tired of serving in Hell. We need some place we can rule."_

_Adrian and I both turned to Cassius, who was messing around with a demon called Gary. Annoyed by his brother being so easily distracted, Adrian stood and slapped Cassius across the back of his head. "Can you concentrate for five seconds?"_

_"I am concentrating, man," Cassius replied angrily._

_Adrian paused for a moment and Michelle could tell by the devilish grin on his face he had concocted a brilliant scheme. "What do you think about . . . Earth?" Michelle held back a gasp of surprise as he added, "We could create our own Hell up there."_

_"You sayin' we go up there and kill everyone?"_

_"Eventually, Cassius . . . but first we'd have to corrupt as many souls as we can so that when we do destroy them . . ."_

_" . . . their damned souls will be ours," finished Cassius with a gleeful look in his eyes._

_Adrian's eyes twinkled with delight. "It's our time, brother." They glanced over at the fiery gates of Hell._

_"Adrian?" Michelle gently placed a hand on his arm, worry lacing her sweet voice._

_He turned to the woman he loved. "Don't worry, Michelle. Cassius and I will turn Earth into New Hell and once we are the rulers of it, you and I will be married." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Please stay here and keep an eye on my father so he doesn't try anything stupid, love. I'll fetch you when the time comes."_

_Michelle nodded and Adrian flashed her a reassuring smile as he and Cassius made their way to the gate, her medallion shining brightly as it hung from Adrian's neck. She watched as they shoved their way past the incoming souls and the gatekeeper just before they jumped through the gate, freezing the fire. Michelle realized in that instant what was going to happen was very bad and it was all her fault._

_She helped up the gatekeeper before the two of them ran into the throne room. "Your Highness!" she said breathlessly._

_The gatekeeper immediately fell to his knees. "Your Evilness! Your Evilness! Cassius and Adrian have escaped from Hell. They went out through the fire and they froze it! I tried to stop them but they overpowered me!"_

_"Even worse, your Highness . . ." Michelle added quietly. " . . . Adrian was wearing the Hand of Lucifer when he went through the gate."_

_Satan rose from his throne as the gatekeeper began to weep at his feet. Quietly, Satan commanded, "Calm down . . . get off your knees."_

_The gatekeeper rose and began thanking Satan for being so understanding, but stopped as Satan created a pair of breasts on the demon's head. "Are there BOOBS on my head?"_

_"Yeah, big ones," Nicky told him._

_"How did Adrian get a hold of the Hand of Lucifer?" asked Satan, looking over at Michelle._

_She gulped. "I, uh . . . gave it to him as a good-luck charm a couple weeks ago." She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other._

_"What's going on, Dad?" Nicky asked his father._

_"I'm going to die, Nicky. If the gates are broken, no new souls can get in . . . which means I'll deteriorate into nothing."_

_"No," Nicky uttered, horrified at what would eventually happen to his father._

_Michelle drew closer. "I didn't mean for this to happen, your Evilness. If I knew what Adrian was going to do, I never would have given him the Hand of Lucifer."_

_Satan turned to the girl. "Michelle, the Hand of Lucifer was for you and you alone. Now, Adrian has it doing who-knows-what! That means when you die, your soul will rot in Hell for all eternity."_

_"No!" Michelle gasped. "Isn't there some other way? Isn't there something I can do to redeem myself?"_

_Satan thought a moment before he said, "Here's the deal, kid. You will be, from this moment on, Adrian's keeper. You will watch his every move without intervening with what he is doing. I don't care if he knows you're there or not. We will send someone up not long after you and he will know that once he's found you, he's found Adrian. There are two rules; one, get the Hand of Lucifer back and two, don't let Adrian harm you in any way." He held out his hand. "Do we have a deal, kid?"_

_Michelle swallowed. "We have a deal, sir." She shook his hand and all her troubles just went downhill from there._

"Michelle?"

Michelle blinked as Nicky gently shook her shoulder. "Are you okay, sis?"

She managed to smile weakly at her beloved half-brother and nodded. He was so sweet and treated her like a true family member, she wished she was permitted more time to spend with Nicky.

"Just remembering the good old days, huh?" He smiled as Michelle nodded again. "Well, since you've been here before, Michelle, why don't you show Adrian the big guest room so he can get some rest before tomorrow?"

Michelle nodded a third time, this time rising to her feet as she started up the stairs, Adrian following close behind. She led him to the biggest guest room as Nicky had suggested. _If you have any need to relieve yourself, Adrian, there's a bathroom down the hall, first door on the left._ She walked back over to the door. _If you need me at all, just holler._

_Well, if you must know, the only thing I need right now is a good fuck._ Adrian arched his brow and smiled suggestively taking a step closer to his forbidden 'fruit'. _Do you mind helping me out with that?_

Michelle felt herself blush. _You'll just have to worry about that on your own. Good night, Adrian._ Michelle slowly turned around and walked out the door, surprised at how calmly she had handled that situation.

Downstairs, Adrian was the hot topic of discussion.

"I don't like him in our house, Nicky," said Valerie angrily, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her eyes. Nicky was caught between duties to the family and his tremendous love for his wife.

Satan shrugged. "We're only going to be here for the night, dear, I'm very sorry if we're too much of a burden to you," he started, but Valerie quickly reached out and caught his hand.

"No, you're not a burden, you'll never be," she assured him. "It's that good-for-nothing, pompous, selfish windbag sleeping upstairs." Valerie stroked Zachariah's hair protectively.

Nicky winced. "You know, he can probably hear you, Val," he said softly, casting a worried glance upward as Michelle made her way down the stairs.

Valerie scowled in such a way it even scared Satan. "Nicky, you know I don't like him! Why on earth would you ever allow him in your house? How could you so easily forget what he's done to you, to your father, to New York! How can you possibly forget how evil he is?" she whispered, her eyes tearing.

Nicky looked away, thoughts running through his head faster than he could catch them. He finally pulled together a bit of what he felt. "Gee, Val, I know he's done some horrible, unforgivable stuff. I know he's a pain in the ass, and I know he hurt me and my family more than anything else ever has...but he's still my brother. He might have tortured me, damaged me physically and mentally, and harassed me and my family every day of my life since I was born, but heck, isn't that what brothers do?"

Missing Valerie's incredulous look, he looked down at his hands.

"You're forgetting that I lived in Hell, Val. Adrian might be bad, but I grew up around bad. He might be evil, but I've got a little evil in me too ya know. Well, I think I'm more on my mom's side, but I have my own dark power. No matter how much I looked up to dad, I always looked up to Adrian a little, too. He was my older brother, more of my example than any other. I was nothing like him, of course, but I dreamed about it and considered it, though luckily I never acted on it. He's hated me for so long...but he's still my brother. Who else does he have?"

Everyone silently moved into the living room. After careful consideration over what Nicky said, Valerie finally agreed to allow Adrian one night in their home. All the adults took a seat while Zachariah begged to sit on Aunt Michelle's lap. Michelle smiled as she picked up the child and placed him lovingly in her lap, longing to have a moment like that with a child of her own.

Satan could see the look of despair on Michelle's face. "I'm sorry things had to be this way, Michelle. If I could change what happened, I would."

Michelle looked away from him. She knew he would have done anything to change the deal, but once he had made the deal, he couldn't undo it. No one had expected things to turn out like they did. She held young Zachariah close as he started growing sleepy. "Are you ready for bed?" she asked him softly.

"What do you know? She actually speaks," Nicky joked quietly as Valerie handed him a cup of coffee.

Satan threw him a glare that could have peeled wall paper. "Keep it down, Nicky. Adrian doesn't know she can talk and I'd like to keep it that way."

"He knows too much about what's going on already," Michelle whispered as she stood up to take the toddler to his bed.

The Prince of Darkness sat straighter in his seat. "What do you mean he knows too much? What does he know . . . and how did he find out?"

Michelle swallowed. _Because I can do this, your Evilness. He read my thoughts one day and now he won't shut up, trying to get me to tell him my entire punishment and why I was punished so severely._

Nicky and Satan both stared at Michelle, surprised she now had mind powers. "How long have you been able to do that?" asked Nicky.

"A couple days. It started right after I ran my errand to Nicky's house." Michelle quietly told them all about what had happened after the motorcycle accident. "I was waiting until I knew he wasn't here before I told you."

Satan rubbed the hairs on his chin. "This could be a good thing, Michelle. You're not actually talking to him, so I want you to keep this mind-conversing going and make sure he's not up to anything. It'll be one of your watchdog duties."

Michelle merely nodded before she started up the stairs

"Michelle?"

Michelle looked over her shoulder at Valerie as her sister-in-law asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee when you come back down?"

Michelle gave a curt nod before she turned and finished going up the stairs. She passed Adrian's room to get to Zachariah's, where she gently laid the toddler down to rest. _Good night, baby Zachariah._ Michelle pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before she left his room. As Michelle passed Adrian's room on the return trip, she felt a lump forming in her throat. Now that she was _supposed_ to converse with him through telepathy, what was going to keep him from finding out every last detail he wanted to know?


	4. A New Plan

The next morning was hectic as everyone prepared for the departure. Adrian sat cross-legged on his suitcase as he watched Valerie and Michelle prepare breakfast for all six individuals. It amused him to watch Valerie, who was obviously not used to having to prepare breakfast for more than three people, order Michelle around the kitchen to bring her certain food items she required to create an . . . what did she call it? . . . an omelet? Poor Michelle looked so frustrated that she might actually just sit down and cry. What a glorious way to spend your morning!

Valerie turned to Adrian, who was now twiddling his thumbs as he observed the morning's hassle with a small hint of amusement in his grey eyes. "You know, if you're bored, there's this amazing thing called _helping_," Valerie told him through clenched teeth. "I'm sure Michelle and I both would appreciate my help."

"I'm quite content as I am, love," Adrian taunted her. "As for Michelle, if she's not willing to help me with what I ask of her, then why should I help her?" He watched as Michelle stared at him in horror before turning three shades of red with embarrassment. She turned away and began beating the eggs in the bowl, adding different vegetables into the mixture.

"Hello. I'm Zack."

Adrian jumped in surprise as little Zachariah approached him carrying a small, red truck. "Hello," Adrian replied quietly.

"Who are you?" Zachariah's innocent curiosity was almost too adorable as Michelle watched through the corner of her eye.

Adrian wasn't sure how to respond to the little tyke. "I'm . . . your Uncle Adrian," he told the child.

"Okay." Zachariah looked down at his toy truck,then back up to Adrian. "Would you like to play with me?"

Adrian made sure no one was looking before he whispered, "Maybe later, little one. Go find your dad." He gently ushered the child toward the living room. Adrian breathed a sigh of relief as he thought no one had seen him.

Michelle had seen the whole thing, though. She smiled to herself as she thought of how impossible it had seemed for Adrian to have a heart for children.

"Could you please refrain from disturbing my son's mental health for at least another few years?" Valerie called over her shoulder, turning a few knobs on the oven.

Adrian chuckled low. "Whatever you say, love," he taunted viciously. When Valerie didn't respond (besides pausing slightly), he grew bored and focused on memorizing the pattern of the ceiling tiles. _Crack, wedge, crack, crack, bumpy spot, more bumps..._

_I see you're in one of your moods, Adrian._ Michelle kept focusing on pouring the egg mixture into a pan while she conversed with the man. _The ceiling pattern isn't really all that amusing enough to hold your attention. By the way, no one else _did_ see you be nice to Zachariah. No one else besides me, that is._

_Too bad you saw that. Now you have to die, _he joked. He grew serious in a moment's time. _Why are you acting so differently now? It seems as though you don't want to be near me or think of a way out of this._

Michelle paused, thinking about everything they had done in the past. She usually _did _help him with his schemes. Michelle stirred the omelet. _To be honest, I've thought of several ways out of this deal, but none of them would work unless I end up with more powers._

Adrian paused for a moment and Michelle swore she could hear the little gears turning in his head. _You'll have to tell me some of your ideas when we're alone. If you do have more untapped powers and we're able to unlock them, then maybe we can sneak our way out of this predicament. _For the first time since they met, his devilish grin didn't cause her to worry. It actually made her glad and feel a little more rebellious. She was done taking orders from Satan now . . . but she would still have to take a few more to keep away the suspicion.

"Good morning, everyone." Satan walked in, carrying Zachariah on his shoulders. "Is breakfast ready?"

"It will be in a few minutes," Valerie told him after inspecting the omelet Michelle was cooking. "Would you mind setting the table . . . if it's not too much trouble?"

Satan sat Zachariah down in his highchair. "Never too much trouble for my daughter-in-law."

As he began setting out plates and silverware, Michelle scowled in jealousy. Of course, he allowed Nicky and Valerie to be married, but not her and Adrian. What was the difference between the two couples? As far as Michelle knew, Satan had only allowed Nicky to marry Valerie because Nicky was the favorite between the three sons. As Michelle's anger grew, a very strange occurance happened.

"Michelle?" shouted Adrian, rising to his feet.

Satan turned to find Michelle had completely vanished. "Michelle, where are you?"

Nicky ran into the room. "What's going on, Dad?"

"Michelle's disappeared into thin air!" he exclaimed.

Everyone began searching for the girl, but to no avail. Poor Michelle, however, had never left the room. She stood there in amazement, watching as everyone searched desperately for her. She, in the meantime, was trying desperately to make the invisibility stop. It was an odd sensation, especially since she could walk through objects. She drew close to Adrian, attempting to touch his cheek. She felt it for an instant before her hand glided through. _Please stop_, she begged her new-found power.

It did stop, and Michelle nearly collapsed as the power had left her too weak to stand. It was Adrain who caught her and sat her in one of the chairs. "What happened, love?" he asked her.

Michelle gestured with her hands and Satan handed her a pen and paper so she could reply. Wearily, she wrote, _I'm not exactly sure what happened. One moment I was standing there, the next minute I was invisible and could pass through everything like a ghost._

Nicky glanced over at his father, worried for his half-sister. If her powers continued growing as quickly as they were, she could very possibly suffer a brain overload. "Dad?"

Satan swallowed. He didn't like this one bit. He couldn't risk Michelle's life by keeping her around Adrian, especially if Michelle was able to be controlled by him. However, he had to allow Michelle the chance to regain her soul. This was the last time she would ever have the opportunity. Maybe the sudden power increase meant the peace between the two planes was nearing. "Well, Michelle, I guess you're getting those powers Pop was talking about. We'll all have to help you learn to control them now, won't we?"

Both boys nodded, but it was Nicky who gave her a hug. "Michelle, you're finally getting powers like ours, just like you've always wanted!"

Michelle smiled, gently patting him on the back. If she were permitted to speak, she would have told him how happy she was. Everyone could tell she was happy by the wide grin on her face and the tears forming in her eyes. She was also casting a knowing look to Adrian, who was thinking the same thing she was. _We have a lot of work to do,_ he told her. _We don't want you randomly disappearing and we definitely don't want it to wear you out. _Adrian sat next to her as Valerie brought the food over to the table and everyone sat down to eat.

_We also have to make sure that any other powers I gain are not deadly or uncontrollable, _I added. _I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone._

_Understood_. Adrian straightened himself in the chair and looked down at the omelet on his plate in disgust. "Do I want to know what part of an animal that came from?" he asked, forcing a small smile out of Michelle.

"Just eat it, son. You'll need your strength," Satan told him as he dug into the omelet.

Adrian picked at the food, watching as everyone else ate it without complaints. He glanced over at the pitcher of orange juice and winced in thought of swallowing the liquid. "Nicky, you don't happen to have any Peppermint Schnapps, do you?"

Michelle choked on her eggs as Nicky shrugged. "I'm sorry, Adrian, but I don't drink."

Adrian let out an exasperated sigh. "What kind of Hell is this place?"

_If you think Earth is your own personal Hell, Adrian, then you'll never survive Heaven. _Michelle took a small sip of her orange juice before she glanced at him. _Compared to Heaven, Earth is paradise._

Adrian growled under his breath as Holly led them through the gates of Heaven. Michelle had been right so far . . . _and they weren't even inside yet. _Adrian glared as curious eyes peered over fences to stare at him. He was having enough trouble as it was without their eyes goggling at him. The bright light hurt Adrian's eyes and the clean, cool air was choking to his blackened lungs. The air was cool, but to Adrian seemed icy, and he shivered violently as his father knocked upon the golden door of a white house exactly identical to all the others. _You could have told me to dress a little warmer, love_.

_You didn't ask_, Michelle replied. _Plus, I did mention that everywhere is colder than Hell._

Opening the door slowly, Crystal allowed the three guests to enter.

The first to enter was shorter, but not short, with twin pointed horns and graying hair. He had a kind, if not devious, smile, and handsome glittering eyes. Pointed ears protruded from the sides of his head, and he held out a clawed hand in greeting. The second one to enter, with her usual attire, could not be mistaken for anyone other than her best friend. The young man trailing behind them . . .

Melody blinked . . . and blinked again . . . and blushed . . . and tried not to stare.

But he was most certainly one of the most attractive young men she had encountered in a long, long time.

His piercing grey-blue eyes seemed to look straight through her. His nose was straight, his skin smooth and pale, and his face framed by wild yellow hair. He was very, very tall, definitely over six feet, with wide shoulders and a slender frame. He was dressed in black, from his long boots to his neatly gloved hands, and seemed to be shivering ever so slightly. Melody couldn't help but wonder what she had been so worried about.

Michelle could see the curious look in Melody's eyes and knew she was in for a big surprise. Melody stepped closer and took in the sight of Adrian as Crystal introduced the two. Melody glanced into his icy eyes and looked down immediately. Forcing her lovely hazel eyes up, she held out a soft, delicate hand, a peace offering of an angel. He paused for a split second, then took her hand, pulled her forward, and as his other hand flew up to cradle the back of her head, he kissed her quite passionately considering the shortness of their time spent together. Melody was too stunned to react, as was the rest of the family, Michelle not included as this was part of the plan. Finally, his father gathered his wits.

"_Adrian." _No response.

"_**Adrian**_." Still, nothing.

"_**ADRIAN!**_" Satan slapped his eldest across the backside of his head.

He pulled back after his father hit him in the back of his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looked rather pleased with himself. Melody couldn't even function, the terribleness of the situation was so gripping. Her mother stood, horrified, and her sisters seemed stuck between yelling and laughing hysterically.

Just when she thought the moment couldn't get any _more_ tortuous, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"What? We're getting married in less than a month, I think I was entitled to that," he snapped. "Besides, I've been trapped in a flask with fucking _Cassius _for three years; I'm ready to screw the next cadaver I'm alone in a room with."

Melody had never experienced a more awkward silence. Crystal and Satan seemed to clear their throats at the same time.

"Why don't you unpack upstairs, Adrian, dear, and we'll prepare dinner?" Crystal said quietly.

Adrian lugged his suitcase upstairs, Michelle following close behind with her own. Unable to trust Adrian to remain alone for ten minutes - or less, for that matter - Satan assigned Michelle to stay in the same room with Adrian at all times. This meant they would be sharing the same room and, to Michelle's horror once they entered the bedroom, there was only one bed. She nearly dropped her suitcase on the floor as Adrian plopped down on the bed. _I'll take the sofa_, Michelle said quietly as she sat the suitcase down near the edge of the bed.

_Why don't you hop on the bed, love, and get comfortable? _Michelle glanced over at Adrian's inviting smile and she could see the color in his eyes darken at the mere suggestion of his words. _There's enough room in this bed for two._

Michelle flushed. _I think not, at least for the moment. I'm going to go check on Melody to make sure you haven't done any major damage._

_Forget about the girl . . . stay with me. _Adrian's smile was definitely as charming as Michelle remembered when he was in one of these moods. _Come on, love, join me._

However, it wasn't going to seduce her this time. _As much as I like you, Adrian, Melody is my best friend and I care too much for her to get hurt. I'll be back as soon as I know she's okay._ Michelle left their room and walked briskly over to Melody's door and knocked. "Melody," Michelle whispered. "Melody, it's me, Michelle."

Melody's sisters, Harmony and Peace, were quick to open the door and allow Michelle entrance. "Melody is slightly suffering from the shock of the moment," Harmony told her as they led her to the balcony, where Melody was staring off at the horizon.

"Melody?" Michelle quietly approached her friend.

"He's terrifying! That was the most horrible, awful, painful moment I've ever experienced in my entire life! And in front of _mother_!" squealed Melody, tears springing to her gentle eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth, hovering about her cheeks as she quaked with fear. Harmony and Peace might have been mischievous little sisters, but they could see when their sister honestly needed comfort.

"I'm sorry, Melody. I should have told you how crude he can be."

Melody turned to Michelle. "It's not like he's ever been crude to _you_. He would never . . ." Melody stopped before she revealed too much to her sisters.

"Melody, he's not _that _bad, and I'm sure he was just joking!" Peace said tenderly, taking her older sister's hands into her own. She was the youngest, with long, light brown hair and kind brown eyes in a round face.

Harmony, however, was unable to contain herself. She burst out laughing, much to her sisters' displeasure. "Oh, he _is _funny! I hope he stays with us!" she gasped through her laughter, light blue eyes bright with merriment, her short dark hair flying about her clever, heart-shaped face.

Peace growled softly. "I didn't like him much. He's very crude," she said decidedly, reaching out to hug Melody.

"He can be even _worse_, depending on his mood," Michelle told them honestly. After going up to Earth when he told her not to, Adrian had been absolutely furious. He forgave her, of course, but the anger in his eyes was worse than anything she had ever seen.

Harmony grinned. "I liked him. I don't think he was serious, anyways, but he looked like fun. I like him," said Harmony, just as decidedly.

Peace sneered. "I think he looked awful; wicked, mean maybe. He's dangerous, and I don't think Melody should have to marry him." Harmony shrugged and stood, turning and skipping from the room, her feathered white wings fluttering in the cool breeze. Peace, Melody, and Michelle started.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked, and Harmony turned and smiled before vanishing from the door.

"I'm going to talk to him! I really don't think he's _evil_..."

Michelle darted after her, whispering furiously, "Harmony, _no_! You have no idea who you're messing with . . ." She watched in horror as Harmony approached his door.

Adrian felt an eerie peace as he unpacked, and decided to attribute it to the light-headedness which accompanied the terrible altitude. Shaking himself, he paused, hands hovering above the small-ish case of personal belongings. He never needed a change of clothes, since he could quickly and easily pass his devil power over them and change their style, their cleanliness, anything he desired. He could conjure various items of which might be of use, such as a hairbrush, a toothbrush, cloths, and other objects he considered trivial but worth keeping around.

His case was filled with things he couldn't conjure, such as booze (food substances were foreign to his hands, though he could multiply or transform what he had), an extremely powerful cursed dagger which had once been the tip of the spear used to test the blood of the Son of God, some magazines of questionable content, and an old, tattered Devil's Bible that spewed a nasty black mist upon contact with the air.

He had just been contemplating slamming the case shut and making a run for it when the door opened with a slight creak. Adrian turned to see a young, blushing angel with short, dark hair and mischievous blue eyes. She smiled and waved shyly.

"Hi A-Adrian, I'm Harmony, you know, Melody's sister," she stuttered, taking enough small steps forward to be able to shut the door behind her. It was a brave move, coming to his room alone, but her hesitant motions revealed her uneasiness. Her smile was light, but her face was worried. Adrian fought the rising tide of temptation rather unsuccessfully. The bitterness of his future was making his decisions more and more rash recently, not that he particularly cared, though he usually left others to take the blunt of the punishment for his cunning and wicked actions.

"Harmony, a pleasure to meet you," he purred, walking confidently towards her. She looked alarmed and took a step back, but did not flee from his presence. She was so human in her fear; his appetite flared, though he was conscious that she had no soul for him to devour. But, he had other appetites of which she could satisfy, as his body demanded.

He stared into her eyes and took her small, slender hand in his own, and lowered his mouth to it, his cold gaze never leaving hers. She seemed transfixed, almost hypnotized, trembling and fearful and yet unable to escape. Lips just above her quivering hand, he opened his mouth and licked, from her middle finger's knuckle to her wrist, where he placed a tender kiss. She felt faint, her knees nearly buckled. Harmony's face paled and then flushed deeply; she was flexed, ready to run, and yet unable to move.

Laughing to himself, Adrian swept to her neck, alternatively biting and licking the silky skin. Finally, as if waking from a dream, the young angel wrenched herself away, cast him a horrified look, and fled from the room. Adrian laughed darkly, running his tongue along his rather sharp teeth. _You know, Michelle, if you were jealous, you could have just told me to stop._

Michelle removed the Invisibility Robe. It was her who had slipped into Harmony's mind just enough to loosen Adrian's power over her. Who knows what would have happened had she not intervened. _You and I both know you wouldn't have stopped if she couldn't pull away. You have enough sexual appetite to lay a thousand women and still not be satisfied and you expect me to let you two continue?_ Michelle stepped closer to Adrian, finally facing up to him for the first time since he had left the flask. _Do I look like the sort of woman who would let you do that to the poor girl?_

_No_, Adrian replied softly, taking a step toward her. _You look like the kind of woman who has experienced love and now it pains her to know her love is going to be married to her best friend instead . . . but, why?_Adrian was now close enough to Michelle to pick the hint of lavender up and he inhaled the scent completely. He looked down at the girl, his smile turning a bit on the viscious side. _Why is it you are planning to just sit back and watch as I marry some other girl who I do not love and she obviously does not love me at all? Do you care so little about me and your friend?_

Michelle stepped back as fear settled into her heart. _I care very much about both of you, Adrian. If you would just . . . _

_You've been hiding the truth from me, Michelle. _Adrian had her backed up against the door, which he locked at that moment to prevent any interruptions. _I know you can speak perfectly fine, epsecially when I heard you speaking with Father before the flask was even open. _He watched with pleasure as Michelle swallowed hard and, even in the breezy atmosphere, beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead. _However, I waited and bided my time, waiting for you to tell me yourself. That last stunt was the last straw. I've loved you more than anyone else in the entire three planes . . . and yet you hid so much from me. Why?_

Michelle was nearly in tears as Adrian pressured her for an answer. Finally, she replied, _Do you really want the truth, Adrian? Alright, here it is. Because I gave you the Hand of Lucifer when it was meant for me, my soul was going to rot in Hell. That was why I came up from Hell to look for you; it was the only chance I had to regain my soul. As long as I got back the Hand of Lucifer, you didn't hurt me, and I reported your actions to Nicky, I would regain my soul. _Adrian's temper flared, but Michelle continued. _However, once I was up there, I was aiding you in your attempt to create a Hell on Earth, which hindered the deal I had made with your father . . . especially since I was spending more and more time with you._

Michelle blinked away a tear before she went on. _I did realize I couldn't let you take all those souls . . . they didn't deserve to be killed because you wanted them for yourself. So, I returned to Hell moments before you and Nicky were hit by the train. As you underwent the transformation to Satan, I was able to convince you to give the medallion to me so no one could harm me. If it wasn't for me, you would be the ruler of Hell on Earth. After you had been defeated and Nicky returned the flask to his father, I had to serve Satan for two years as punishment for helping you._

_When Heaven suggested a marriage between an angel and one of his sons, the only choices were you and Cassius. I wanted the chance to see you again, but I wanted you to be free even more. I begged Satan to release you and I even offered my soul in exchange for your freedom. _She refused to look up as a gasp escaped Adrian's throat. No one would have expected her as to go that far for Adrian. In fact, Adrian didn't think his own father would even make such a deal. _Satan reluctantly accepted, but there was a condition set on the soul-exchange. If you were to go through with the wedding, I would regain my soul, but continue this lifetime alone as I would find it impossible to love another after you. If you were to back out of it due to my closeness or if I ever spoke a single word to you, I would lose my soul forever and I would be tortured in Hell for all eternity while you returned to the imprisonment of the flask. It was a choice between your freedom versus my one moment of pleasure with you before we both became miserable for eternity. To me, the decision wasn't difficult. I loved you too much to let that happen. I'd rather me suffer for the rest of my natural life than both of us suffer painfully for the rest of eternity._

Adrian was too stunned to react at first. _She loved me too much to leave me in the flask . . ._ He glanced down at the amazing woman in front of him, surprised at how strong she had been for the last two years. She had sacrificed her soul to gain his freedom . . . and here he was treating her like . . . shit. His expression softened and he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "You did that . . . for me, love?"

She nodded and the next thing she knew, she had been swept into Adrian's warm embrace. _No one's ever done anything like __**that**__ for me before. _He lightly kissed Michelle's forehead as he held her close. He never wanted to leave this woman, _ever_. She had done so much to make him happy and free, and soon it would be his turn to do the same for her. He tilted her chin slightly and claimed her mouth gently with his, feeling the pleasure ooze from her essence. He massaged her back with his hand while he cradled her neck with the other. _I love you, Michelle, and when this is over, you and I will rule over all._


	5. What Daddy Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

Supper was tense, even more so than at Nicky's home. Fresh vegetables and bread were served, along with exquisitely dressed stuffed peppers. Adrian managed a few bites of pepper; his appetite was roaring, and the discomfort he was causing was delicious enough to liven up the boring meal. Crystal struggled to find level ground with him, something safe about which they could discuss.

"So, Adrian . . . you seem like an intelligent young man," she started off slowly. "Is there any type of recreations you prefer?"

"Recreations?" asked Adrian somewhat politely. He smiled as he said, "Indeed, I have quite a few recreations I prefer, some of which include torture, wreaking havoc on earth (but only on weekends, you _must _know how awful a trip it is), and of course sparring with any stray angel guardians I run into." He ignored the look he was receiving from his father as he saw the small hint of an amused smile play havoc with Michelle's lips. The way the hidden smirk lit up her eyes captivated Adrian. How he missed to see that mischievous look on her face.

Crystal coughed in her hand and neither Michelle nor Adrian could tell if it was from surprise or amusement. "Have...have you considered where you and Melody are going to stay?" she asked, dearly hoping he would prefer Heaven.

She would only be so lucky... "Why, Hell, of course," Adrian replied instantly. "I can't live with the temperature here and it's _far_ too quiet. I can't possibly fall asleep without someone screaming somewhere in the background."

"We could arrange for Michelle to scream until you fall asleep," Satan suggested in slight mirth. Michelle choked on her food and glared at him in response. "If she could scream, I should say," he added hurriedly, forgetting about her 'condition'.

_I swear he's losing his mind more and more with each passing day, _Adrian told her dryly. _If I didn't know you can still talk by now, that would have been a major tip off._

"I . . . I don't want to live in Hell," Melody said finally, speaking for the first time since supper began. "I like it here in Heaven, thank you, and I think it's a bit unfair that you want me to leave my home for..._Hell_." Her spirit, though, was matched by her fiance's.

"Well, I don't think it's very fair to blackmail me into marrying a woman I don't even love. I hate the idea of living in Heaven just as much if not more than you hate the idea of living in Hell."

"I'm not very fond of this arrangement, either, _Adrian_, but it's our duty to wed in order to bring two warring planes to peace and . . ."

"Oh, please, _Melody_, don't tell me that's the shit they sold you." Adrian nearly laughed at her naivety. "If it's anyone's responsibility to bring peace to the two planes, it's Michelle's. She's the Chosen One and according to prophecies in both planes, she will be the one who will end the Divine War, not us. I, personally, could care less about the war. It's not my fault, and if it was up to me, I'd keep it running for another couple thousand years, see if we can wipe up the angel infestation entirely, and if not, I couldn't care less over the loss of some demons. Less competition."

"See, that's the problem with you! There's no loyalty, no honor, no compassion; you're all just a bunch of evil dogs only looking out for yourselves! If Heaven ever lost to Hell, I would throw myself from the tallest tower of Earth to avoid existing in a universe so corrupt!"

"If Hell ever fell to Heaven, I would keep fighting until your Lord himself would be forced to smite me, if he dares!"

"I can't believe I have to live with you!"

"_I_ can't believe_ I_ have to live with _you_!"

_I can't believe _I_ have to live with _both of you_! _Michelle told Adrian, annoyance and amusement filling her statement.

"_HERE'S AN IDEA; WHY DON'T YOU LIVE ON EARTH_?" roared Satan, face red from anger. The two stopped and considered the offer. For the first time, Adrian laid an offer.

"How about we live on earth, and switch off visits for the holidays? Hell first, if we honeymoon in Heaven," said Adrian, who seemed to have forgotten that he had sworn himself away from her.

Melody considered his suggestion. Unable to think of anything against it, she shrugged. "That's okay with me, if it's okay with you."

She excused herself from the table and headed up to her bedroom, followed closely by Michelle. Adrian waited a few more moments until he received a swift kick in the shin from his father before he, too, followed Melody,limping from his new sore.

He found Melody standing on her balcony, watching the stars dance across the sky while Michelle stood at her side, a comforting arm wrapped around her friend's shoulder. When she glanced back to see Adrian approaching, her breath caught in her throat. _What are you doing, Adrian? Leave Melody be so she can think about what's going on._

_I only came to speak with her without our parents here to listen_. He waited until Michelle backed off before he advanced toward Melody. If Adrian had ever been close to emotional, it would be now. However, all he felt was a dull sense of peace. He came out behind her, and stood next to her, staring into the navy blue horizon. As he watched, the galaxies of the universe unfolded from the blackness, undulating slowly in the distance.

They were silent for a moment. On an impulse, and mostly according to a sense of duty, he reached out and took her hand. He sensed mixed feelings of confusion and pleasure from her; she would be easy to handle, he was sure. Suddenly, she took her hand back and turned to face him, eyes worried and hesitant.

"I...I meant to ask...when we were alone, of course..." she murmured, her gaze flickering from the door and back. A deep blush spread across her face, and Adrian could guess the topic of her discomfort.

"What I mean is...I know you're probably...not...that you've ha-had..." her distress rendered her incapable of speech. She raised a hand to her mouth and was fighting hard to find the right words. Adrian waited, surprisingly patient, eyebrows raised. She gave a hopeless shrug.

"Well, I've never...had...I'm still a virgin," she whispered, and a pleading expression overtook her delicate features. "F-for our first...time...could you..." She abruptly turned away from him, trembling slightly, her dark hair glossy under the moon.

Adrian stepped to her, until his chest was pressed against her back, his gloved hands on her shoulders. He was not unlike a vulture, actually leaning forward and pressing his cheek to the side of her head. His hands moved down until they hooked around her waist, and Melody shyly put her own over his, leaning back into the comfort of his embrace.

"I can be very gentle, love," he murmured huskily into her ear, his warm breath sending a barrage of shivers down her spine. Her hands loosened on his, and his shot upwards like vipers, rudely cupping her breasts and pulling her hard against him. Her breath quickened with fear, her hands frantic against his, but his strength was astonishing; Melody didn't come near to breaking his grasp.

"I'll give you a sweet breaking, but I want it _kinky _for the rest of the honeymoon, darling; I didn't agree to marry you so I could be your _lapdog _for the rest of eternity." He held her for one second longer, then released her and turned to go back inside. He paused in the frame of the doorway and looked back at her. Her hair was disheveled, her face red with anger, and her eyes fierce; she held the balcony wall for support with one hand, and smoothed her flowing white dress with the other. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Michelle cast a silent, sorrowful look at her best friend before she followed Adrian into his room. _Why did you do that, Adrian?_

Adrian smiled. "She needed a swift awakening to with whom she was dealing. I saw that as the best way possible."

_By doing what, Adrian? Scaring her out of her wits? _Michelle watched as Adrian shut his door and locked it. _Adrian . . . what are you doing?_

_For what I plan on doing at this very moment, I don't want any interruptions. _He drew closer and Michelle saw his eyes become liquid silver with desire. _I've waited so long to be inside you again . . . and now I plan on being inside you all night long._

_Adrian . . . _Michelle swallowed hard, unsure of how to react to him. _Adrian, I can't . . . _

She was silenced as Adrian's mouth covered hers. _All I've heard from you since I've returned is 'I can't'. All I want to hear from you now is screaming my name in your head as I make love to you over and over again._

Michelle couldn't respond as emotions buried deep within her two years ago exploded and swelled inside her. She moaned softly as Adrian's tongue ran swiftly over her teeth and over her tongue. Adrian moved his left hand to cradle her head as his right hand explored her back. After all this time, it still felt so good to hold her in his arms. _Oh, god, Michelle . . ._ He moaned as he felt her tongue moving against his.

Gently, he led her to the bed, where he swiftly pinned her to the mattress. He moved his lips down her chin to her neck, savoring the taste of her soft skin. _Michelle, how I've missed you. _He continued to kiss and nibble at her flesh as he undid the buttons of her shirt, exposing her chest and white silk bra. He smiled as he licked down to the valley of her breasts and undid the clasp with his teeth, completely exposing her upper body to his sweet tortures.

Michelle's head was spinning with delight. It had been too long she had been with the man she loved and, if this was the only way they could be together, then so be it. She gasped as she felt Adrian's tongue run over her pink bud. _Adrian . . . oh, I can't believe I was able to live without you. _She drew in a sharp breath as Adrian sucked the bud into his mouth.

Adrian suckled on her as his hands were exploring other regions which had gone untouched in two years. He heard her sigh in pleasure as he moved his hand up her thigh and pulled her body closer to his. He moaned as he felt her heat through his pants and his length grew hard and stiff. He needed to be inside her, but he also knew, with what sanity he had left in his present state, he may never hold her like this again and had to savor each loving moment they shared that night. _Michelle, love, I can't live eternity without you._

Michelle was touched deeply by Adrian's words. Never before had Adrian admitted loving her enough to be unable to live without her. She held his head against her chest as he sucked her other bud into his mouth. She cried out softly as she felt his teeth graze her nipple. She moved her other hand under his shirts and down his back and and moaned in pleasure as she felt his muscles ripple with his movements. _I can't live my life without you, either, my love._ She gasped as Adrian lightly nipped her bud.

Adrian began making a slow trail of kisses down Michelle's stomach as he undid her skirt and pulled it off her body. He licked the inside of her navel as he pulled off her fishnet stockings and white silk underpants. _I've been waiting for this moment for so long, love. _With that said, Adrian gently took his first took fingers and shoved them inside her, rubbing his thumb against her clitorus.

_Oh, god . . . Adrian! _Michelle felt like she was on fire as Adrian moved in and out of her in swift but steady movements. Michelle gently grabbed handfuls of his golden hair as Adrian continued his loving caresses. He pulled his fingers out of her and gave her a devilish smile before he lowered his mouth onto her moist heat, causing her to gasp for air. _ADRIAN!_

He smiled as he gently licked at her sweet folds, tasting the one sustinence he had missed more than oxygen. He played with her clitorus with the end of his tongue before he plunged his tongue inside her. Michelle jerked and arched against him as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging him toward her heat. _Come for me, my love._

_Adrian, not yet! _She managed to think between gasps. _I can't . . . not without pleasing you first._ Michelle gently pulled Adrian up and kissed his mouth as she flipped him onto his back. As she flicked her tongue over his teeth, she undid the buttons of his shirt and splayed her hands over his bare chest. Adrian growled in his throat as her soft hands ran over his chest and played with the small hairs. Michelle smiled to herself as she kissed down his neck and down his chest, loving the feel as he shivered with delight. _I missed the way you do that, love_.

_I almost forgot how to do it. _Michelle playfully ran her tongue along the edges of both nipples while she undid his pants and removed them, almost chuckling to herself as she realized he had gone commando. She took his length in her hands and gently squeezed. The moan that escaped his lips was full of the pleasure mounting between them. She kissed and licked his stomach as she gently pulled and massaged his sack.

_Be careful, love, or I might come before I'm inside you._

Michelle looked up and smiled at him and his warning before she bent down and licked his erection from the base to the tip before taking him in her mouth. Adrian gasped as he felt the pleasure of her mouth on him nearly consume him. _I'm sorry, love, but I can't wait anymore. _He pulled her off of him, flipped her onto her back and covered her mouth with his as he plunged himself deep inside her.

Michelle moaned deeply into Adrian's mouth and moved against him as he moved himself in and out of her. _I missed you so much, Adrian. I almost died without you._

_So did I, love. So did I._ Adrian was touched deeply by her words as he drove himself harder into her. _I love you, Michelle. I love you with all my being._ He kissed her passionately as he felt her growing close to climax.

Michelle didn't know how to respond to Adrian's endearment before she went into orgasm. She felt Adrian's release, too, before they collapsed on the bed together exhausted. As she listened to Adrian's soft yet audible snores, Michelle faintly whispered, "I love you, too, my dear, sweet Adrian."


	6. It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Chaos

Michelle was quick to redress herself before joining Satan and Crystal downstairs, volunteering to help clean up what had been left after dinner. "I really wish I was allowed to talk around him," she said as she started washing the plates and silverware. "It would make my job ten times easier."

"That's what you think, kid." Satan sat another pile of plates next to the sink before he turned to the girl. "It's bad enough that you can speak to him through your mind. As long as you have these powers, he'll never realize you're still able to be manipulated."

Crystal wiped down the table with one of her white washcloths. "Why is it so bad for Michelle to talk to him? It's not like there's any problem with it, is there?"

"Michelle is the Chosen One, dear. As long as she's alive, she will always be in danger of Adrian."

"Why just Adrian? Your other two sons can be just as manipulating . . . and Cassius can be just as deadly."

Satan sighed and Michelle knew he was going to tell Crystal the entire truth. "If Adrian finds out he can manipulate Michelle, he will make her tell the whole truth about his defeat and if he finds that out . . . Michelle is as good as dead." He turned to Michelle. "How much does he know about that night, kid?"

She gently placed the clean plates up into a cupboard. "He knows I was the reason he was defeated . . . because I took back the Hand of Lucifer."

Crystal turned to the girl. "He doesn't know it was your idea to give Nicky the orb? Does he know it was you who was protecting Nicky the entire time while you left him completely unguarded?"

When Michelle shook her head, Satan sighed and put the silverware away. "Well, let's keep it that way. There's some other things Adrian doesn't know and he doesn't need to know, so . . . let's keep it that way."

Michelle rinsed the wine glasses and had just finished placing them gently in their proper place when she sensed a dark aura approaching the room. _He's coming downstairs,_ she warned Satan.

Satan merely nodded and acted a bit surprised when his eldest son entered the room. "Hello, son."

"Adrian, dear, I hope you're getting along?" pressed Crystal anxiously, her brow furrowed. Adrian smiled charmingly, and though Crystal relaxed, Satan recoiled in his seat. He could recognize his son's deviant smile from miles away, and he couldn't help but be frightened.

"Perfectly. Now, if you'll excuse me, _mother-in-law_, I really am very tired; the altitude makes me quite faint, I'm afraid. I will have to lie down for a while, if I am to be of any use tomorrow." With this, he bowed politely and left the room. Crystal looked very pleased, to Satan's despair and to Michelle's delight. She would be easy to manipulate around with Adrian's charm.

"Well!"

Satan was not sure of what to say. Adrian was certainly the cleverest of his three sons, but was also the craftiest. When Adrian vomited up flattery and charm, he was typically up to something. Satan quickly excused himself and followed his son up the stairs with Michelle close to his heels.

When he opened the door, he could see Adrian seated in a white chair in the corner of the room, leaning forward with his hands on his knees and his fingers steepled. Satan took a few cautious steps forward, not liking the glitter in his son's gray eyes. Michelle entered the room and leaned casually against one of the walls to watch what she knew would be an interesting discussion.

"I don't know what you're up to, Adrian, but you had better not be scheming anything. There's no way you're getting out of this, and there's no way you're getting the throne, so you had better accept your new life and move on. Maybe, _maybe _if you've learned a little more about balance and respect, you might reach the throne one day, but that's going to be a _long _time from now."

To his unpleasant surprise, Adrian laughed darkly. "The throne? Oh, please, father, we both know you don't have any choice but to give it to me. You're not going to live forever, as far as I know you haven't popped out any new children, and Cassius and Nicky are unfit to rule Hell. The question isn't whether or not I'm getting the throne, it's _when _I'm getting the throne. I could wait till you give it to me...or I could demolish you sometime in the near future and take what is rightfully mine. As of right now, I am focusing on my new fiance and my future torture on Earth. You can sleep easy, old man, I've got more on my mind than your well-being."

Satan was surprised with Adrian's honesty, but didn't let his guard down; he decided to spend that night sleepless, perhaps admiring the multitude of brilliant galaxies adorning the sky above the balcony. Casting a suspicious glance behind him to his eldest son, he left the room.

Adrian almost smiled. It was too easy.

First, he had to cooperate with his father's plan and marry this horror. He could enjoy the privileges of married life for a few weeks, specifically during their honeymoon, and perhaps let her settle into a suburban setting, making friends and tending a home while he could quietly corrupt their neighbors and random passerby of course. Getting a job would be simple; with his talent in mind-control and the horribly twisted cogs cranking the business world, he should fit right in. He might be more of a success than imaginable.

When all had quieted and suspicions had faded, he would move into action. The first to go was Cassius; during their first visit to Hell he would have to steal the flask (no easy task, as it was most heavily guarded) and replace it with a fake. He would keep the flask in a safe place, biding his time until the opportunity arose.

He would then find Nicky, and trap him in the flask. His wife's life may be spared, but Zachariah could be trouble in the future. Adrian doubted that the young child could return from Hell back to earth, so once killed he wouldn't be of any worry. Valarie could stay alive, if she wished; she was too powerless to stop him without the help of Nicky (not that Nicky had a chance to start with, Adrian wouldn't be caught like that again).

With Nicky and Cassius in the flask, he would destroy it, which should (according to the Devil's Bible) destroy the souls inside (or lack thereof). His greatest competition would be obliterated, and only Adrian would be left for the throne. With his two brothers dead, he would return to Hell and command those faithful to him to prove their worth and unseat the Prince of Darkness, at which point the demons, of which the majority Adrian safely claimed support, would overpower his father's armies and Adrian could ascend to the throne.

However, before any of this plan was to go into action, he had to find out the entire truth from Michelle. He glanced over at Michelle, who was watching his face intently as if trying to know his thoughts. He had sensed she had not been entirely honest with him before and the small bit of conversation he had caught between Satan, Crystal, and Michelle confirmed it. There was something no one had told him and apparently no one believed he needed to know what had happened. He loved Michelle, but if she had betrayed him . . . there was no telling what he might do. He was normally quite calm, but if the one person he had loved so dearly had betrayed him, his temper would flare terribly and his action toward the woman would be uncontrollable.

Adrian didn't dare write anything down, or even speak aloud, for fear his father might hear him. No one alive could know of this wicked plans, least of all his fiance. Adrian winced. She would probably be very difficult to worm around, but it wouldn't be impossible. As an angel, she was naturally trusting, and as the Son of the Devil, he was naturally stealthy. The plan was completely flawless.

Michelle quietly laid in bed next to Adrian, listening to his steady heartbeat as she thought about her past. Everything had been perfect until Satan decided she and Adrian could not wed. She was eighteen now and, even with angel and demon blood running through her veins, there was no possible way she would live to the next ten thousandth year when Satan would most likely give Adrian the throne. She could not make Adrian live with her as she aged and died in his arms, that was too selfish a thought.

Michelle closed her eyes as she remembered the events which had taken place that day.

"_Adrian, what are you doing?" she asked after he had publicly announced Nicky had murdered hundreds of people after a basketball game. "Nicky didn't kill anyone."_

_"I know he didn't and you know he didn't . . . but they don't know that." Adrian smiled wickedly as he swallowed another drop of Peppermint Schnapps. "We need to keep Nicky out of our hair if we're going to rule over Hell on Earth, my dear."_

_"Adrian, all I ever wanted was to be married," Michelle told him. "I didn't want to be the ruler of anything. I didn't want to cause all of this chaos and destruction."_

_Adrian placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Michelle, but this is the only way you and I will ever be able to be wed." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm doing this entirely for us, my dear, and soon we will wed and become the first King and Queen of Darkness."_

_Michelle smiled weakly when suddenly her cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me for a moment." She backed off from Adrian so she could find a little peace and quiet while she spoke on the phone. "Hello, this is Michelle."_

_"Michelle, honey, this is your mom." Michelle was relieved to hear her mother's voice on the phone. "I need you to go to the post office across the street so I can bring you here without Adrian noticing, okay?"_

_"Alright, Mom. I'll see you soon. G'bye." Michelle hung up her phone and turned to Adrian. "Hon, I have to across the street to meet with my mom. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"_

_"Alright, love." Adrian gently kissed her lips. "I'll see you when you get back."_

_As soon as she was sure Adrian was no longer watching, Michelle high-tailed it across the street into the abandoned post office. Once the door had shut, a bright light flashed around her and suddenly, Michelle was standing in her mother's room. "Mom?"_

_"I'm right here, honey."_

_Michelle turned around to find Holly as well as a tall blond angel whom she had never met before. "Michelle, this is Elaina, the leader of the angel high council. She . . . is here to condemn you."_

_"Condemn me?"_

_"For your sins," said Elaina, her face completely solemn. "You have been aiding in the spawn of Satan's attempt to create a Hell on Earth and you must pay for that sin."_

_"Wait!" Michelle fell to her knees, grasping the leader's robes firmly but gently. "Is there some way . . . some possible thing I could do to regain my soul? Is there some way to remove this . . . this condemnation?"_

_Elaina looked down at the poor girl and a small hint of sympathy washed over her. "Please rise, child. I shall give you one chance at redemption and, if you should fail due to your own personal feelings and emotions, you will lose your soul to Satan for eternity. Do you understand?"_

_Michelle rose to her feet, her head hung low. "I understand, your Grace."_

_"Normally, under the circumstances you and your lover have created, we would have no choice but to kill the both of you . . ." she began. When she saw Michelle's frightened expression, she quickly added, "However, since there are future events which prevent the execution, we must simply capture Adrian in the flask."_

_"That won't be too difficult . . . will it?" Michelle asked her._

_She nodded. "As long as you retrieve the medallion from Adrian and decide the best way to defeat him, he will be a less challenging foe for Nicky to defeat."_

_"Decide the best way to defeat him? I have to be his undoing?"_

_She held up three mystical orbs surrounded in a powerful blue glow. "You are the closest person to Adrian, so you would know the best out of these three selections would be the best obstacle to defeat him."_

_"But . . . "_

_"I'm sorry, Michelle, but you have no choice if you want to regain your soul. It's not like you're deciding how we will execute Adrian, which is what we will have to do if you decide not to do as we've asked."_

_Michelle swallowed a deep breath air as she glanced deep inside each glowing orb. Any one of them could be the utter defeat of the man she loved, and she was the one who had to choose it for him. With a painful wrench in her heart, Michelle pointed out the orb with the most powerful capability of causing critical damage to Adrian without totally killing him. "That one, Elaina."_

_"Very good, Michelle. Now, we'll be sending you back to Earth so you can take back the Hand of Lucifer. I am giving you this, the Atlantean Dagger. It is the only weapon which can kill a demon."_

_"I've heard about this weapon, your Grace." Michelle took the weapon carefully, making sure not to touch the blade. "This is the weapon which causes suffering to death for every sin an individual performs during their lifetime. Each Atlantean Dagger is created for a specific individual, correct?"_

_"Yes. That one is Adrian's dagger, should he suspect you are betraying him. Good luck on your mission, Chosen One, and may you and Adrian be together again some day." Elaina and Holly waved as they gently set Michelle back down on Earth where they had picked her up._

_Tucking the Atlantean Dagger in the holster which had appeared under her skirt, Michelle ran back over to the police station where Adrian was possessing the police chief. "Hello, darling." He kissed her forehead as she gave him a small hug. "How was your visit with your mother?"_

_"It was . . . pleasant," Michelle lied through her teeth. "She sends her love to the man who's captured my heart." She placed a kiss on his lips, knowing if he found out what she did one day, he would feel the kiss to be venomous and he would never forgive her._

Adrian lay still next to Michelle, enjoying the sound of her even breathing as he thought about the past. After all, if it weren't for his ignorant father, he and Michelle would have been married two years ago and the first King and Queen of Darkness. Then, everything wouldn't be confusing and they both would be happy . . . wouldn't they?

He rolled over onto his side and watched Michelle's sleeping figure. Since he had been released from the flask, he hadn't heard Michelle say even once she loved him. The thought she might no longer love him crossed Adrian's mind for a second before he shook his head. Of course Michelle still loved him. After all, look at all she had done to make sure he could be happy even though she couldn't be. No one had ever done anything like that for him, not even his own father would have bargained his soul for his son's freedom.

Adrian gently pulled a lock of hair out of Michelle's face as he watched her sleep. She was absolutely breath-takingly beautiful whenever she was asleep, for that was when the troubles of the day didn't bother her and attack her frowning brow. He gently ran his long finger over her eyebrow, then slowly ran it over her cheekbone. She sighed at his touch and he instantly grew hard. Damn, that woman was sexy! He leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. She immediately responded, opening her mouth and running her tongue over his bottom lip.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, as if to make sure she was kissing the right person, then closed again as she smiled and deepened the kiss. _I thought it was you, darling._

Adrian chuckled as he pulled Michelle on top of him. _And what if it wasn't me who had kissed you like that?_

_Then I would have had to kick your dad's ass for sneaking in here and doing that to me when he has other women on his mind._

Adrian pulled back in surprise. _Other women? What other women?_

_Oh, come on!_ Michelle rolled her eyes back and laughed in her head as her famous smile appeared on her face. _Don't tell me you haven't noticed how Satan looks at Crystal. Those two are absolutely in love . . . just like . . . us. _She let that course through her mind a moment. _Adrian, could we use that to our advantage?_

Adrian wrapped one of his arms loosely around her as he thought about it. _Possibly, love. It will be a tad difficult, but maybe we can work their relationship to our advantage, love. _He gently kissed her lips. _We'll be able to persuade the two of them to end the marriage and have one of their own, therefore pleasing the treaty and ending the battles._

Michelle smiled coyly. _Right now I feel like pleasing just you. _She leaned in and kissed Adrian hungrily, moving her hands across his chest as she mated her tongue with his. Adrian smiled as he moved his hands over her skin and grabbed her rump greedily, pulling her heat against his length. _Oh, god, Adrian. I need you . . . _

_I need you more than I need my life, love. _Adrian pressed featherlight kisses on her check and jaw before licking, nibbling, and suckling on the soft skin of her neck all the way down to her shoulder. He gently licked all the way down her collarbone to the small indent at the base of her neck, which made her shiver. _I would give up everything, my life, my throne, everything . . . if it meant I could have you, love._

Michelle felt tears coming to her eyes as Adrian made his way down her body. He would give up everything to be with her, just as she had just for him to be happy _without_ her. How would their situation ever work if they were giving everything up for different possibilities? Her thoughts were scattered the moment Adrian nipped her nipple a little harder than expected. _Adrian!_

_Sorry. _Adrian sucked the bud back into his mouth and ran his tongue over it before suckling, running his hand down her smooth back. He growled deep in his throat as Michelle moved her hand down and wrapped it against his manhood, pumping it slowly. _Love, I don't believe that to be the best thing to do so early on._

_I do if I plan on pleasuring you over and over again. _Michelle buried her face in his hair as he suckled at her other breast hungrily, making her move her hand faster and harder. _Oh, god, Adrian, that feels amazing . . . Adrian! _Michelle gasped as his sharp teeth grazed her hard nipple, making her squeeze his manhood a tad tighter.

_Michelle, love, I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer! _Adrian gritted his teeth as he felt him growing closer to orgasm. He flipped her over and began kissing down her stomach to her most sensitive area, where he kissed around her clitoris.

_Adrian, please! _Michelle was so close to orgasm, her toes were starting to curl. _Please, enter me now!_

Adrian merely smiled as he thrust his tongue as deep inside her as he could reach. Michelle bucked uncontrollably against Adrian's mouth as he moved his tongue in and out of her while his thumb rubbed her clitoris. _Adrian! _Michelle managed to gasp. _ENTER ME NOW!_

Adrian chuckled slightly as he rose and slowly pushed his manhood deep inside her heat, making him grow even harder. He moaned slightly as he moved inside Michelle slow and easy, making her even more anxious. _It feels so good to be inside you, love._

Michelle moaned softly as she rubbed against his penis, making him move to her rhythm. _Harder, Adrian, faster._ She thought to him tenderly as he picked up speed and began hitting into her harder. _Oh, Adrian!_ She screamed the words in her head as she came hard and held Adrian close to her body. Adrian continued thrusting until he could no longer hold back and he came, too, almost letting out a growl that would have awakened the entire angelic chorus. He buried his face into Michelle's hair as they collapsed together onto the bed, giving each other butterfly kisses.

_I love you, Michelle_. Adrian gently pushed Michelle's bangs out of her face as she blushed slightly. When she didn't respond, Adrian cocked his head toward her. _Love, what's wrong?_

_I want to love you, but I can't, Adrian. That's what's wrong. _Michelle looked up into his face and he could see the hurt in her eyes. _I want to love you like no one else has felt love and I have to set that aside and let you marry some one who you don't love and who doesn't love you because it would not please the treaty. Why is it so wrong for us to love each other? Why can't we be like the normal people of Earth where it doesn't matter whom we love?_ Michelle cried softly into Adrian's chest as he held her close.

_I don't know, love. _He answered truthfully. _All I do know is my father is going to pay dearly for what he's putting the both of us through._

Michelle sniffled. _What do you mean, Adrian? You're not going to try and take over Hell again, are you? _When Adrian was silent, Michelle turned away from him. _It's one thing to try and end your marriage to Holly, but it's entirely different to try another hostile takeover, Adrian. I can't help you do that again._

Annoyed, Adrian flipped Michelle over so he could face her. _Why the bloody hell can't you?_

_Because I nearly killed myself to save your ass too many times before, _Michelle replied nastily. _I've pretty much sold my soul to your dad and if you don't do as he says and try to take the throne by force again, I'll be sentenced to eternal damnation. I've done all this for you . . . and you're going to throw it all away to seek revenge on everyone who is at fault for your captivity? I won't risk my soul by helping you . . . not this time. _Michelle rolled over again as she felt the tears begin to fall. _I love you, Adrian, but I can't sacrifice that for you again. I just can't; I'm sorry._

Adrian immediately felt ashamed for what he had done. _Love, I'm sorry. I don't know why I expected that from you, especially after everything you've suffered through to make me happy. Please . . . forgive me._

Michelle froze. Never before in her life had she ever heard Adrian ask anyone for forgiveness. _I . . . I forgive you, Adrian. I love you too much not to._ She turned slowly, then placed a delicious kiss on Adrian's lips, making him moan. _I will never hurt you again . . . I promise._

She cuddled against Adrian's chest and was about to fall asleep when she heard him say, _Again_?


	7. An Evil Twist

The next morning went, for the most part, extremely well. In ignoring Adrian's question, "Again?", Michelle had managed to make him believe she had already fallen asleep and it had seemed as though he had forgotten the event. However, Adrian had been known to wait for a more opportune moment before return to an abandoned subject.

"I have an announcement to make," said Satan as everyone - aside from Adrian - finished up their breakfast platters of omelets, fresh fruit, and toast. Michelle was making her way through the meal, as her stomach seemed to be a bit on the foul side. "Since Adrian and Melody are getting along so well . . ." He paused a moment as he caught a glare from Melody to Adrian, who returned the look with a flick of his snakelike tongue over his teeth. "We have arranged for a trial month on Earth. A nice one-level house has been purchased for the two of you to reside in with your bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" asked Melody. "I thought we only needed Michelle to keep Adrian on a short leash."

As Michelle silently snorted to herself at her friend's out-of-character rudeness, Satan chuckled nervously . . . not a good sign. "Well, it's been decided that Michelle may need a hand in reigning in Adrian, which is why Vladis will be assisting her."

Michelle turned sharply to Satan as Adrian said in complete shock. "Vladis? My right-hand demon and keeper of the souls?"

Michelle swallowed hard as memories of the crude and foul demon flashed in her mind. Vladis had seemed to be created in Adrian's image, as he was practically identical to his superior. However, his hair was always slicked back and he wore more traditional clothing rather than the vivid dress robes the son of Satan chose to wear. In likeness of Adrian, however, Vladis also was cunning, intelligent, and extremely ruthless. When Adrian called him keeper of the souls, he not only collected souls for Satan and his sons; he tortured them with great delight. Vladis was officially, however, the Keeper of Limbo - the place in between Heaven and Hell for immortals who had been killed by their Atlantis blade. He also was obsessed with Michelle, wanting her and her unique soul for his very own.

"Yes, that Vladis," said Satan, wringing his hands as he walked toward a door and I noticed Crystal was clutching her cross pendant for dear life. "Come in, Vladis."

Michelle swallowed as fear grasped onto her very soul. The door slowly came open and Vladis, her greatest enemy and fear, stepped into Crystal's home. "Hello, Adrian. Michelle. So great to see the two of you again."

"It's great to see you, too, old friend." Adrian arose from his chair and shook hands with Vladis.

Michelle sat silently in her seat, watching the reunion with disgust before Vladis turned to her. "Michelle, quiet as ever since the utter defeat of your lover." He took her hand and laid a kiss upon it. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried making you scream his name yet." He smiled as Michelle's cheeks flushed dark crimson. "Or has he?" he mouthed to her before letting her hand fall to her side.

Unable to form words in her mind, Michelle stared in stunned disbelief. Vladis was already a danger to what she and Adrian were attempting, and he had just arrived! She looked to Adrian, who seemed to be taking the situation lightly. "Well, if I wasn't being _married off_ . . . I would've definitely done that as many times as possible within a twenty-four hour period."

Michelle hung her head to hide her embarrassment. Why did they even get along so well, anyway? She glanced at Satan, who looked like she felt; terrified and uncomfortable. As she looked around the table, she realized _everyone_ other than Adrian looked that way, which showed Vladis's effect on people.

"Well, since you are aiding Michelle, you will need a place to stay before we make the trip to Earth," Adrian was saying. He turned to Michelle. "Michelle, please take Vladis to his room." _Then, please, meet me in mine so I can talk to you_.

Although afraid of Vladis, Michelle nodded weakly, then stood to lead the way to the extra bedroom. She walked silently down the hall, but she could feel Vladis's intense stare like a laser burning into the back of her skull. Michelle slowly opened the door to the room and led him inside. She turned and watched in horror as he closed the door behind him. "Now then, my sweet, I believe there's something I never got to finish last time I visited Hell . . . isn't there?"

Michelle swallowed and backed away. She recalled that event too well . . . it had occurred not long after Adrian's imprisonment. Vladis had come onto her and nearly succeeded in raping her. However, Satan arrived at just the right moment, so nothing ever happened. Vladis made Michelle swear to never tell anyone what happened or he would make sure Adrian was never released from the flask. Michelle had lived in fear of him and his powers ever since. "Stay away from me Vladis. I belong to Adrian."

"I've heard about the deal with Satan," he remarked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Very romantic of you, Michelle, and sacrificial. Rather stupid, if you ask me." He stood again, backing Michelle into the corner. "Now you can't have him ever . . . and once he's married to that . . . _angel_, your wonderful soul will belong to me."

"What are you talking about?" Michelle asked, sounding braver than she felt. "After Adrian's marriage, I'm to be set free in the mortal realm."

Vladis laughed, sending chills up and down Michelle's spine. "If Adrian lives long enough to finish the ceremony."

She gulped. "Wh-what do you mean? Why wouldn't Adrian live through the ceremony?"

Grinning evilly from ear to ear, Vladis reached into a leather knapsack he wore on his back and pulled out the one thing Michelle had never wanted to see again; Adrian's Atlantis dagger. "I knew this day would come soon enough, so I 'borrowed' this lovely piece while I was in Hell. Just before Adrian says, 'I do', this dagger will be shoved through his heart and he will suffer for all his sins before he is sent to my realm, where he will continue to suffer throughout all eternity."

"No . . . " Michelle shrunk back from Vladis, horrified by his plans. She tried to twist around him and run for the door, but Vladis managed to grab her arm and twist it around her back while he held the dagger to her throat. "You'll never get away with this, Vladis! When Adrian finds out . . . "

"Adrian won't find out," he told her, his face close to hers. "You tell him and I'll use this dagger as well as his father's dagger, which will be twice the suffering."

"But why? What would you gain?" she whimpered, flinching as he licked her cheek.

He chuckled into her hair. "Why, didn't you know? If none of Satan's sons are capable of ruling over Hell, it will be I who takes over . . . which means you will belong to _me_." With that last emphasis, Vladis pulled her against him as he grazed her skin with his teeth. "Now . . . go. Adrian's expecting you." He pushed her out the door, slamming it behind her.

Michelle did what she could to control herself before her sobs could escape her throat. What could she do? She went into Adrian's room, hoping there was some way around Vladis's threat. _Adrian, I'm here_.

He shut the door and locked it, anger written on his face. "What did you mean last night?"

_Huh?_ Michelle tried to remember, then recalled the last thing she had said before going to sleep. _Um . . . well . . ._

"What did you mean by _again_? There's more to this whole scenario than you're telling me." He slammed his fist violently onto the dresser. "What are you hiding from me? Tell me, damn it, or I'll . . ." It was at that moment that he realized Michelle had burst into silent sobs, overtaken by the emotions he was stirring inside her and the upset feeling in her stomach. "Michelle, I . . . I didn't mean to yell. It's just . . . " Adrian sighed in frustration and walked to the window where he could stare out the window as he pondered. "I hate this whole situation . . . plus the fact I know you hate Vladis for whatever reason . . . The looks the two of you shared was a bit unnerving."

Michelle turned slightly, surprised at how Adrian had noticed her hatred for Vladis and any emotions Vladis had displayed toward her. _I hate having to keep secrets from you, Adrian. Love is about trust, and I'm not able to trust that . . . knowledge to you without sending myself to my own death . . . or worse._

"Or worse?" Adrian turned, managing to catch the look of shock on Michelle's face. "You would not suffer should I have anything to do with it. If you must die . . . " He caught himself as his voice slightly quivered. He started the statement again. "If you must die, I assure you it will be quick and painless."

_You won't be able to . . . _Michelle stopped herself before she said more, but it was too late.

Within seconds, Adrian had her backed up against the wall where she could not escape. "How would you know what I can or cannot do after this marriage? That's something you should be able to tell me, shouldn't it?" When Michelle nodded, he ordered, "Then, tell me!"

_I can't, Adrian . . . I can't let you suffer for your curiosity._

"Suffer for my curiosity? What's going on? Who's making you keep secrets like that from me?"

_Vladis._

Adrian paused in his angry rant. Vladis? "Why would Vladis want you to keep information from me?" Michelle merely shook her head. "Whatever reason it is, you can't tell me that, either, right?" Michelle nodded, grateful he understood. "Well, then, perhaps we should talk with my father about this." Adrian turned to leave, but Michelle grabbed his collar and shook her head vigorously. "Why not? What can Vladis do to me that could be that bad?"

Michelle let go of him, turning away. _He could kill you . . . make you suffer painfully for days on end before you finally pass on into his realm, where his torture would only become more immense and endurable._

Adrian laughed at her. "He can't do that to me! I'd only return to Hell, unless . . . " His voice faded as he thought of his only undoing.

_Unless he has both your Atlantean Dagger and your father's._ Michelle wiped away her tears as she watched Adrian's pale face turn sheet white. Michelle touched his face to comfort him and what happened next was almost unexplainable. A light flashed before her eyes and she could see every single sin Adrian had performed within his entire lifetime, some, of course, included his times with her since his release. As she saw every evil act done, she thought about how each sin is a minute of suffering after being stabbed. The pain was 60 times worse should a piece of the blade remain in the wound.

Michelle pulled back, feeling herself weakened and her stomach twisted in knots. Adrian managed to throw out his arms and catch the poor girl before her knees gave out and let her fall to the floor. "What just happened?" he asked as he held her tight against him.

_Another power . . . I think. I . . . I - I saw into your past. Saw every sin you've ever committed. _She looked up into his eyes with fear fully setting in. _If you were to be stabbed and even the smallest fragment of the dagger was left behind from both blades . . . You would suffer for at least five years._

"Michelle . . . " Adrian seemed to notice something in Michelle's hair he had not before. "You . . . You have gray hairs . . . "

_What?_ Michelle grabbed at her hair and realized Adrian was right. She could see several silver strands, which stood out well against her brown hair. _How is that possible?_

"Especially considering you're supposed to be immortal." Adrian paused and glanced up and down Michelle. "I wonder . . . " He stepped back slightly and directed his power towards Michelle, forcing her into the air, stiff with all her limbs extended. "Such an interesting development . . . "

Michelle was absolutely frightened by this turn of events. _Please, Adrian . . . . Please, put me down._

"Quit projecting thoughts to me, Michelle," he growled with annoyance. "If you wish to speak to me, use that voice of yours and tell me."

Michelle kept her mouth shut, but she could feel Adrian's powers attempting to force her to speak aloud. Before more could happen, Vladis walked into the room. Adrian lost concentration and Michelle collapsed in a heap on the floor and tried not to cry out in pain as she felt a rib collide with another. As Adrian rushed to aide her to her feet, Vladis asked, "Have I interrupted some sort of odd sex fetish you two have?"

Adrian shook his head and was in shock when Michelle stepped away from his comforting embrace. Michelle shook her head to Vladis's question as Adrian asked, "Why? Did you need something?"

"Actually, I was wondering if - since you're no linger with Michelle - if I may be able to steal her away from you tonight?" His eyes never left Michelle's as the question was asked.

"Well . . ." Adrian watched in surprise as Michelle immediately dropped to her knees and tugged on his sleeve, tears in her eyes as if to say, _Please don't do it!_ "No, not tonight. If I should decide to let you take her, I will inform you immediately."

Vladis bowed regally before leaving the room. Adrian pulled his sleeve from Michelle and forced her to look up at him. "Clean yourself up and try to look normal when you come downstairs. I'm not done with you." He stormed out of the room, leaving Michelle alone to wonder what in the world she was going to do.


	8. The Deed

Michelle, knowing nowhere else to turn, sent a telepathic message to Satan. _I need help! It's urgent! _Before she could go anywhere, however, Adrian backed into the room, followed closely by Vladis holding out Adrian's Atlantean dagger. _Vladis, get out of here! Now!_

"Why should I, my dear? The fun has just begun . . . and I'm not one to leave while there's fun to enjoy." He disappeared, then re-appeared behind Michelle, grabbing her arms and holding her close to him with the dagger on her jugular vein. "Trust me . . . you're the best part of it," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck and making her cringe.

"Let her be, Vladis." Adrian tried to remain calm, but Michelle could see the fear flashing in his eyes. "She has done nothing to you."

"Nothing . . . perhaps, if one is good then she has done nothing." He grabbed her tighter and Michelle had to bite her lip to keep from squealing in pain. "If one is evil - and I am, of course - then she did the ultimate wrong against me and what is rightfully mine." He threw Michelle to the floor in front of him, the dagger pointed dangerously at her stomach.

"What happened, then, that you feel so . . . wronged?" Adrian searched his mind for a plausible answer, then asked jokingly, "Did she not have sex with you or something?"

Vladis nodded, never taking his eyes off of Michelle. "That little bitch fought me until Satan was within hearing distance, saving her ass for the time being."

"You tried to have sex . . . with _my_ woman? I realize she is alluring, but . . . you would _dare_ rape the woman of a Satan spawn?" Adrian seemed a bit bolder now, ready to take a chance.

"_You would have tried the same damn thing had I been banished and she was here in hell_!" Vladis hissed, turning his full attention to Adrian. "You cannot deny it either! If you found a woman so desirable in your realm you would have taken what you wanted from her and either dumped her on her ass or taken her soul since it is the purest ever to enter hell."

Michelle took this opportunity to slowly crawl back and away from Vladis, hoping to not catch his attention as Adrian replied, "I would _never_ take Michelle's soul!"

Vladis laughed cruelly. "You say that now, but I can almost guarantee you would've if you had met her after I had been with her. She would have meant nothing to you." He looked over at the poor girl, who had made it to the opposite side of the room. "Nice try, girl, but you'll have to try a little harder." He started toward Michelle, who was now panicking in the corner.

Adrian chose this moment to attack Vladis from behind, knocking him to the ground. Michelle stood and wasn't sure if she should run and get Satan or help Adrian from being killed.

_Quickly, Michelle, run and get my father! _Adrian told her as he tried desperately to wrestle the knife out of Vladis' hands.

As Michelle turned and ran for the door, Vladis managed to get one of his hands free and pointed it straight at her. Michelle immediately froze as Vladis used his powers to lift the poor girl into the air. He started closing his fist and Michelle suddenly started grasping at a pair of invisible hands choking the life out of her.

"Vladis, stop!" Adrian shouted as he watched Michelle's face turn beet red. He let go of Vladis and backed away from him. "Vladis, please . . . let her go!"

Vladis paused and turned to Adrian with a smug grin on his face, never releasing Michelle. "Here's what's going to happen, Adrian. I'm going to give you a choice. If you go through with my plans and allow my men to stab you at the ceremony, I will release Michelle now and she will live on Earth for the rest of her life. If you do not agree, I will kill Michelle now with a simple twist of her neck, and she will be tortured in Hell for the rest of eternity . . . or longer." As if to make his point, Vladis jerked his hand and Michelle jerked slightly as her face was starting to turn blue.

Adrian could bear it no more. "Vladis, stop . . . I'll do it."

"Are you certain?" asked Vladis, smirking as Michelle's struggle was growing weaker. "Would you really give your life for a mere mortal who will die eventually anyway?"

Adrian looked away from Vladis and up at Michelle. She had given up everything for his happiness, even though she would never be happy again. He sighed and, even though Michelle was telling her with his mind, _Don't do it!_ , he said, "Yes, I would . . . and I will at the ceremony."

Vladis unclenched his hand and Michelle dropped to the floor, unconscious. Adrian immediately rushed to her side, checking to make sure she was still breathing. Once he was sure she was just knocked out, he held her close to him and glared up at Vladis, who was watching this scene with mocking disgust. "I swear you will pay for this one day Vladis. You will suffer for what you're doing."

"Maybe so, Adrian, but for now I'm going to enjoy it, which is why Michelle and are sharing a room while you and the angel-bitch are having your 'trial period' on Earth." As Adrian tried to protest, Vladis growled, "Don't forget, Adrian, I can kill her with a flick of the wrist. _And_ if either of you intervene with my plans in any way or tell anyone else about it, you _both_ will be stabbed with Atlantean daggers, which means you both would enter my limbo realm after your suffering. And Michelle will be mine for eternity . . . while you're chained to a tree watching me have my way with her for all eternity." He laughed cruelly before leaving Adrian to ponder this dilemma and fuss over the human girl.


	9. Oops

Michelle was unable to move; her body was shaking so bad all she could do was slide her body down the wall as tears ran down her now brihgt crimson cheeks. She had meant to protect Adrian . . . and instead she had made it even worse, just like last time. Adrian stood brooding in a corner, watching her practically shatter into a million pieces as it dawned on them both they would never have what they had truly wanted in the first place. Instead of the marriage they had wanted so badly years ago . . . they would both die miserable and alone.

"Michelle? Michelle, where are you?" They could hear Nicky's voice growing louder as he called for his half-sister. "Michelle?" He poked his head through the door, not seeing Adrian as he was hidden by the open door. "Michelle, what happened?! Dad! Crystal! Everybody, come help!"

It was only a matter of seconds before everyone in the house - aside from Vladis - had managed to not only fit into the room, but also completely miss Adrian's presence just behind them. "Michelle!" Satan knelt down to examine the bruises beginning to form around the poor girl's neck. "My God, what happened to you, kid?"

Adrian held out his hand and whispered into her head _Tell them out loud, Michelle. Tell them you were attacked . . ._

_Adrian, please don't make me speak . . ._

**_Now, woman._**

Michelle closed her eyes as Adrian's powers forced her to speak out. "I was attacked . . . from behind . . . I didn't see who it was . . ."

"Here I thought her vocal chords had just . . . stopped working . . ." Adrian stepped out from his little hiding place and everyone turned to face him. "Instead, she just didn't _need_ to tell me anything . . . because _she_ isn't the one I am being married off to. Instead, _I'm_ being married to some sun-loving foul-tempered hippie angel _bitch_ whomn I can barely stand the sight of, let-alone want to be with in bed."

Melody flushed slightly, as did her sisters, while Satan confronted him. "No, you two didn't need to be having any sort of conversation or 'catching up time'. Hell, you weren't even supposed to know she was there, but God forbid you couldn't have a sense of smell like a hellhound. Did you do this to her to force a confession out of her? She looks like she barely lived through it."

Adrian's nostrils flared and his face grew red with anger. "I would never do such a thing to Michelle, even after finding out she is just a human. All I would have to do is use a little manipulation and presto! Why do you think she spoke to you all out loud while she _knew _I was in the room. I doubt she thought to herself, _I want to be Adrian's slave for the rest of my life and then tortured in Hell for the rest of eternity!_ Do . . . you?" At that moment, he realized what damage his anger had caused.

At that same time, somone let out a small "_OUCH!_" Everyone turned to Michelle, who was now levitating four feet off the ground. Adrian stepped forward and although he tried to touch her, he could not as if frozen by fear he had always claimed he never had. Paralyzed he could only continue to watch as Michelle kept yipping out in pain. It almost looked as though someone was pinching her, and in every spot that was pinched light streamed out of her body, blinding those watching. Adrian refused to shield his eyes; he had done this to her, he wasn't going to hide from it. He held back tears with a clenched jaw as Michelle's small cries into blood-curdling screams of unbridled torturous agony.

Finally, the light subsided, and the first change Adrian noticed were singe marks on different parts of her body and clothing. Adrian put his arms under her before she could crash down into the floor and set her down gently. As he observed her much more closely, he noticed her clothes had changed quite drastically. Instead of the more modest blue top she had put on in front of him this morning, she wore a black-and-red lace, tie-up bodice. Rather than the perfect-fitting jeans he had watched her snake over her cute little rump, a black snake-skin short short skirt barely covered her privates and a pair of black fishnet stockings wrapped tightly around her skinny muscular legs. A pair of black leather, knee-high, five-inch heeled boots embedded with rubies and diamonds replaced the white and light blue sneakers he had insisted on putting on her small delicate feet. Adrian took the hand of his lover, covered in black gloves and jewelry much like that of his own, and tried to awaken her, "Michelle, are okay? Please, love, answer me."

Michelle mumbled something incoherently, turning her head to the left. Her hair fell behind her head and Adrian could barely hold back a gasp as he spotted a very unique branding, one of two snakes pinned down by an Atlantean Dagger. "She's . . ."

"_She's a **slave**!_" Satan finished furiously, helping Michelle to her feet and practically yanking her out of Adrian's grasp. "Are you happy? Is _this _what you wanted? She agreed servitude to me until the wedding was over and _this _. . . _this_ is how you repay the woman who loves you?"

Adrian grew infuriated; flames almost seemed to shoot from his eyes towards his father. "No, this isn't what I wanted. If you had given me what I had wanted in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!"

"There was no way I was giving you the throne; you weren't ready!"

"Damn it, Father, I wanted _her!_" Everyone was silent as they watched the argument ensue. Michelle stood behind Nicky as Adrian continued. "I would have willingly given up the throne, my powers, **_everything_ **. . . if you had just given us your blessing. Now, I am cursed to marry an _angel_ . . . and even more cursed now. I took the woman who loved me more than everything . . . and I damned her to a life of servitude and an afterlife tortured in Hell. And there's not a damn thing I can do to take it all back." He glared at everyone, and as his eyes locked with his beloved's, she saw something she had never seen before. Adrian's eyes were pale blue . . . and filled with tears.

Adrian shoved through the quite audience, tired and filled with guilt and remorse he would never show his father or anyone else. As he headed down the hall, Michelle managed to grasp his sleeve. "Adrian . . . wait . . ."

He responded by back-handing her across the chest, sending her stumbling backwards. "Stay the hell away from me. I've ruined everything . . . and after reading your mind . . . after finding out how much you've lied to me . . . I don't honestly know if I want anything to do with you."

Hurt, Michelle tried to force the tears away as she held her ribcage. "Adrian . . . please don't . . ."

He whipped around and Michelle gasped in fear as all she could see in his face was anger and hatred. "You may have to live with us during the trial period on Earth, but as long as you are there, I never want to see you in my presence. Do you understand, _slave_?"

She tried to protest, but a sharp pain all over her body forced her to obey. "I understand . . . _master_."


End file.
